Following My Yellow Brick Road
by TechnoGryffin
Summary: There is a first time for everything, that's what they always say. Callie and Arizona are about to find out how the second time around can be just as eventful as the first when they try to expand their family.
1. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

><p>Author Note: This story had taken about 2 and a half months to finally get finished up. It has not been easy at all to finally piece and part together. But I think I finally got the outcome that I wanted.<p>

I want to thank greysaddictj for editing the first part and nerdfightergirl for finishing up the beta job. It takes a lot of work to get my content to become proper English. Thank you both very much for all your work.

This will be a 12 chapter story. They are all written, edited and ready to go. So this story will 100% get updated on time, once a week on Wednesdays, and it will be completed. So no need to fear there.

Feel free to leave a comment, they are always welcome. I am not a mind reader so if you have a thought please comment and let me know.

Happy reading everyone. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed reading it.

* * *

><p>Arizona Robbins sat down at her desk in her newly painted office. After a year of working under Stark and 2 years back as Head of Pediatrics at Seattle Grace-Mercy West, she had finally gotten a paint job for her office approved. It had taken way more energy than she really had wanted to put into it, but now it was a soft purple color with a nice animal border around the top. It was very kid-friendly, but had enough antique globes, maps, paintings, and framed degrees on the wall to make it a respectable doctor's office.<p>

She glanced at a stack of charts she had to go over. Some things about being back as the department head were not as much fun as others, this being a perfect example. Picking up the first chart, she read it over, checking everything twice before signing off on it. She put it to the side and picked up the second.

A photo that sat on a bookshelf caught her eye. It had been taken just a few months ago at Sofia's third birthday party, a surprisingly sunny and warm day. Callie and Arizona were behind a grinning Sofia, her mini cake in the shape of a stethoscope. It was a known fact among all their doctor and nurse friends that if you were wearing one while holding Sofia, she would play with it and try to take it from you. In fact, one of her birthday gifts had been a mini one of her own that she now wore nearly everywhere and she even slept with it.

She and Callie had convinced Mark to agree to two separate parties, thankfully. One for each set of parents. Arizona hadn't wanted a repeat of Sofia's first birthday party. She hadn't had a second because she had come down with the chicken pox. They had fought for two months over everything about Sofia's first party, nearly two weeks just on what kind of cake to have. Her third birthday party had been far better. Callie and Arizona had a small party for her in the park. They had rented out one of the small gazebos with two picnic tables under it. It was simple and fun. Sofia fell asleep, tired from her day, before they even finished putting her in her car seat.

Arizona's mind drifted to some of the milestones in Sofia's life. Her first steps, her first words, the first time she crawled, the first time she slept through the night. Her development was on par (if not slightly advanced) for a preemie. Arizona sometimes wondered if Sofia would have been any different if she had been full term. She knew how lucky they were that Sofia was on track and thanked whatever God or gods there may or may not have been for that every day. She might not have wanted kids when Callie had first brought it up, or even in the months of fighting that came after. But having a warm and very much alive three and a half year old who liked to cuddle between her moms was a lot different fromthe abstract thought of a child that they may or may not have ever had. Sofia might not have been born under the circumstances that she and Callie would have chosen had they been given the choice, but that wasn't any different from many other babies.

After a few long talks with Mark (and Lexie, once they had gotten back together) and then with lawyers, things had been settled legally. But the real turning point was when Lexie and Arizona had teamed up. The two women had sat Mark and Callie down and told them the hard and honest truths that they clearly couldn't see. Texts at 3 in the morning, walking into the other's bathroom or apartment half naked, sleeping in the same bed, and so on, were far from appropriate. Finally, after a few hours of intense talking, things had settled and thankfully had mostly stayed that way.

Sofia lived with Callie and Arizona. Mark saw her for a few hours almost every day and picked her up Friday night and returned her Sunday night. With Sofia in the hospital day care, it made it easier for Mark to get his time with her without having to be at Callie and Arizona's apartment all the time. Arizona knew Mark and Callie would always have a connection even without Sofia, but now they understood the fact that their partners had to come before their relationship with each other. And all four adults agreed Sofia was the most important part of all.

After she finished looking over the last chart, Arizona let her thoughts stray to the home they had bought just after Sofia's first birthday. It had been a really lucky find. She and Callie had gone for a drive down by the water one afternoon after the week from the very pits of hell. They noticed a home that was for sale and on a whim went in to look at it. Less than a month later, after buying the house outright, they owned what could only be described as their dream home. Four big bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen where Callie could cook anything she wanted (even a small pizza oven had been put in), and a large joint office that overlooked the water. When they had walked in the first time, Arizona felt the same butterflies she'd had before kissing Callie for the first time. It was like falling in love.

"Am I interrupting your 4 PM daydreaming session?" Callie was leaning against the door frame, a smile playing on her lips. "I can make an appointment with your secretary if you want."

Arizona couldn't help but blush at being caught daydreaming about the life she now had. "I was thinking deep and important medical thoughts." She tried to cover, though the look on Callie's face said that she believed her about as much as she believed her father when he said the cigars he got weren't Cubans.

"Well how about you stop thinking 'deep and important medical thoughts' and come say hi to your favorite three and a half year old?" Sofia poked her head out from behind Callie and grinned at Arizona. She looked like all the photos Arizona had seen of Callie at that age; the only Sloan feature she had inherited was Mark's lankier frame.

Sofia walked around Callie's legs and over to Arizona's desk. She managed to get herself up on Arizona's lap with only minimal help. "Hi, Mommy." She gave Arizona a grin, one that was nearly an exact copy of Callie's.

"Hi, Bug." Arizona bent down, kissing Sofia's cheek while she tickled her playfully. "How was your day?" She chuckled when Sofia tugged at the stethoscope that hung around her neck.

"Good. Played with boys." Sofia was a true tomboy, always happier to be in the dirt than all dressed up. On her first fishing trip with Arizona, she was happier picking worms out of the mud than sitting and waiting for the fish to bite.

"You always play with the boys." Arizona reminded her, watching as Sofia put the stethoscope ear pieces in her ears. Arizona took the rounded end and put it under her scrub top, over her heart. She watched as Sofia's face lit up when the beating of her heart filled the little girl's ears.

Having Sofia had changed her and Callie's relationship in all the ways she feared it would. They couldn't go on vacation on a whim. They had to juggle being parents with their crazy 80 hour a week jobs. They didn't get as much sleep or nearly as much sex. They weren't the women they had been before Sofia came along. But every time she got to watch Sofia learn something new or even watch her do something like this that she had done a hundred times before, she fell a little more in love with her little girl. She was a mom now, something that scared her more than the first time she had walked into an OR, but yet was way better than any surgical high.

"Are you going to go home with Mamá and help her cook dinner?" Arizona took her stethoscope back and set it away from Sofia. She wasn't off for another hour and was going to need that before the end of her shift. "It's pizza night."

"Pizza!" Sofia's first word had been 'pizza,' which was also the first really solid and normal thing she would eat. 'Like mothers, like daughter,' Callie would always say with a laugh.

"I'll see you at home." Callie finally pushed off the door frame and walked over. Sometimes she was a little bit in awe of how much Sofia and Arizona had bonded. She and Mark may have made her, but Arizona made her heart beat. "Roasted peppers and fresh mozzarella on yours?"

"Yup." Arizona leaned forward to give Callie a kiss, careful not to crush Sofia between their bodies. "Extra crispy please." She was a fan of New York style pizza with the thinnest crust she could find. "I'll pick up a bottle of wine on the way home. We finished the last one two nights ago."

"Perfect." Callie took Sofia from Arizona and placed her on her hip. "Love you."

"Bye, Mommy." Sofia said, tangling her little fingers in Callie's hair. "Love you."

"I love you both." Arizona watched Callie walk away with Sofia on her shoulders. She had no idea how she had gotten as lucky as she did, but she was thankful for the life she had now. Was it perfect? Hell, no. Awesome? Hell, yes.

* * *

><p>Arizona pulled her car off the main road and onto a much quieter street. When she and Callie had been in the very early stages of looking for a home they made a list of everything they wanted. The house they found had everything on their list with a few added in perks. Their house had a huge, wrap-around porch, covered from the snow and rain. They had a pool too, where Arizona had spent hours with Sofia on her days off, teaching her not to be scared of the water. It had a hot tub which Callie and Arizona had used more than a few times to unwind after a hard day.<p>

When Arizona got home, she walked toward the living room. The living room was the largest room in the house and the place where they spent most of their time. It was attached to the kitchen and sunk down to form a very separate space. There was a huge, built-in 20-person wrap around couch that only stopped for the stairs which came down into it.

"There are my girls." Arizona stepped off the stairs and into the living room. Bending down, she kissed Callie before sitting on the floor to help Sofia play with her blocks.

"Did the end of your shift go smoothly?" Callie set down the form she was filling out. They were trying to get Sofia into an educational program a few hours a day. She got bored in daycare and at times she got herself in trouble.

"Everything looks good. Alex is on tonight so he should be able to handle it all." Alex had become an attending after 2 years as a fellow. He was really coming into his own and Arizona was still amazed at how much he fit in pediatrics. He was her number 2 on the floor and everyone knew that even though it was only his first year as an attending, he was the one to go to after Arizona. "Are the pizzas all done?"

"I just pulled them out. When you're ready, Sof and I are." Callie leaned forward and watched her wife and daughter play. She had been really worried that Sofia was going to be slow to advance because of how early she was born. She had worried even more after reading one of Arizona's books on preemies and all the things that can go wrong with them. Not a great thing to read when you're in the hospital and you have a preemie, doctor or not. But every test she had been given showed she was on track or better.

Arizona lifted a giggling Sofia onto her shoulders and walked up into the kitchen. She saw one pizza with roasted peppers and fresh mozzarella on the right, a bacon and roasted garlic one on the left, Sofia's plain cheese mini pizza in the center. She loved that she and Callie didn't have to call out for awesome pizza anymore.

"I'll open the wine and set the table." Arizona put Sofia down in her booster seat before turning and getting plates, silverware and glasses. She filled Sofia's Red Sox sippy cup with milk and put it on her tray.

"Here you go, Sofia." Callie set down the plate with the cut up pizza on Sofia's tray. "Be careful. They're still a little hot."

"Yes, Mamá." Sofia smiled.

"Arizona." Callie sat down and put Arizona's plate with her pizza in the center.

"Thanks." The way Callie kept looking over at Sofia, kept giving her sideways glances, and kept twisting her wedding ring told Arizona that something was on Callie's mind, but she wasn't sure what it was. "Something is on your mind." Arizona finally said, calling Callie out on her behavior.

Callie looked up from her pizza, then looked at Sofia for a second before she looked at Arizona. She knew the words she was about to say were going to change everything. But still she had to say them. "I want us to have another baby." Callie felt the air being sucked out of the room. She reached for her glass of wine and nearly drained it all to keep her nerves at bay.

Caught off guard, Arizona fought the urge to laugh or to say no flat out. She and Callie hadn't talked about kids since they had all the baby talks surrounding Sofia. And that had been enough for a lifetime, Arizona had thought at the time. "I . . . need to think about it." Arizona dodged a little. She loved Sofia, loved her wife. But things were finally good. She wasn't sure that upsetting that was a good idea right at the moment.

"Take your time. No rush." Callie assured her quickly. She didn't want Arizona to agree if she didn't want more kids, but she didn't want her to say no without thinking it all the way through either. Sofia looked back and forth between her mothers, not really sure what was going on but knowing enough just to eat her food in silence.

"Can you pass the red pepper flakes?" Arizona said, finally breaking the silence at the dinner table. She hadn't expected Callie's proposition and was totally unprepared to answer her wife. She didn't like the unsettling feeling of uncertainty that she now faced.

Callie reached over, grabbing the pizzeria-style shaker and handed it to Arizona. She hated that she had more or less blurted out the statement about the baby to Arizona. They hadn't talked about adding another child to their family before. But Callie thought Arizona would be on board. Maybe she would be after she thought about it more.

"I worked on a really cool fracture today." Callie offered, trying to get some form of conversation going.

Arizona looked up, a very Arizona smile on her face. "Really? I didn't hear about that."

"The poor little kid fell off of his bike and hit the sidewalk just right. It was a perfect 50% split of the bone." Callie reached over and took Arizona's hand and they talked about the case.

Getting into bed that night, Callie and Arizona didn't talk. They didn't even look at each other while they were changing. Callie knew she couldn't push Arizona on the kids topic. If she did, they would just end up in a big fight. And Arizona didn't have her answer for Callie. So they just got into bed and tangled themselves up in the blankets and each other. Arizona rested her head on Callie's shoulder, wishing it was an easy yes.

"I love you. I really do." Arizona wasn't sure if Callie was sleeping or not.

"I love you. More and more everyday." Callie was barely awake, but she meant every word.

* * *

><p>Walking over to a little boy with no parents, Arizona lifted him carefully into her arms and sat down in a rocking chair. He was the sweetest little boy Arizona had ever met, chubby cheeks and green eyes that would one day charm a few girls, or boys, if that was his path.<p>

"Hi, sweet boy." Arizona looked down at the little bundle in her arms. Feeling the weight of a baby in her arms again made her think of Callie's question.

Could they have another baby?

Callie was damaged by the accident. She could still bear children, but they'd been told it would be safer for Arizona to carry any future kids. Meaning 9 months of being pregnant (hopefully this time they would get to the 9 month mark). Morning sickness, fatigue, backaches, various other aches and pains, not seeing her feet for weeks, heartburn, and lastly, stretch marks. All things she would have to endure if she said yes to Callie's question. Maybe it was selfish to think of the symptoms of pregnancy right now. Maybe she was being selfish. She knew she'd do anything for her wife. But a part of her was scared of being pregnant and all that meant.

Arizona raised her head when she heard someone come near. She looked up to see Cristina Yang looking down at her. Even though Cristina was Sofia's godmother, the two women had never been close. But, unlike the days when Cristina was a resident, they were friendlier.

"Callie told me she asked you to have another kid." Cristina's bluntness hadn't worn away. She was different from the woman who walked into Seattle Grace nearly 9 years ago, but she still had the same underlying scalpel-hungry animal drive that made her one of the best.

"She did." Arizona stroked the top of the baby's head. "I don't know what I'm going to tell her yet." She really didn't and part of her wondered if that was an answer in itself. If she didn't know whether or not she wanted more kids, was it fair to bring them into the world? What if she didn't bond with them or they didn't bond with her? What if something went wrong and they were born with health problems? She had been nearly torn apart when Sofia needed surgery. She couldn't go down that path again. What if she couldn't get pregnant and all of her and Callie's hopes were dashed? So many what ifs filled her mind that she couldn't think.

"I don't like being around kids." Cristina put her hands in her lab coat. She and Owen had somehow made it though the abortion and her getting her tubes tied. And for the most part they were on solid ground, but sometimes Cristina wondered if he regretted being with her over a woman that was not anti-spawn. "But you don't. You like being covered in spit up and changing diapers and teaching your spawn how to count. You're good at the mom thing and it makes you happy. Another spawn won't screw your life up anymore than having one already has." Cristina shrugged at her own words before walking back out of the NICU.

Arizona was a little shocked that Cristina offered her opinion on this. Normally, she stayed out of Callie and Arizona's relationship. But as crass as her words were, Cristina did get her point across. Arizona knew that her life would change again if she said yes, but it wouldn't change as drastically as it had when she went from no kids to one. And she loved being a mother, loved having a daughter. Having Sofia in her life had taught her so much more than she thought it ever could. Everyday she felt like she learned something new about her daughter. But she still wasn't sure if she wanted another one.

Putting the sleeping baby back, she took off her sterile gown and walked out of the NICU. She headed back to her office when she saw Miranda Bailey look in the play room. Tuck was in there, playing with a little girl his age.

"They grow up so fast." Bailey looked at her son in there, doing a child's version of flirting. He was letting the little girl play with his new pack of colored pencils. "He won't even let me play with his colored pencils."

"I remember the first girl I let use my colored pencils." Arizona stood next to her friend. "I was in the first grade and Susie Clearwater forgot hers at home. I had the biggest crush on her so I let her use some of mine."

"I don't know if I'm ready for my son to be sharing his colored pencils already. It feels like yesterday I was giving birth and holding him in my arms. Now he's turning into a man." Bailey couldn't help but smile when Tuck offered her the blue one, his favorite.

"He's growing up, Bailey. That's what kids do. You are raising him right, he's going to be an awesome man. Mothers everywhere will marvel at him and praise you for raising him so well." Arizona knew she was being a little bit over the top, but she needed Bailey to be Bailey so she could get her to help. Arizona put her hand on Bailey's shoulder, trying to offer her some motherly support. "Callie asked me to have another baby with her. And I have no idea what I'm going to do." She finally confided to Bailey.

"You are breaking my no personal business at work rule." Bailey looked up at her, but the glare that Arizona had expected was missing. How could she scold Arizona for talking about home when she was standing here watching her son share his colored pencils? "But since you just helped me get over my little freak out over my son sharing his colored pencils, I guess I can help."

Arizona smiled, thankful for Bailey being on her side. Having Bailey not like you or respect you was a fate worse than death at this hospital. "Callie wants another baby. I mean it's hard enough to find enough hours in the day with . . ." Arizona trailed off when Bailey held her hand up.

"Is this really about the hours in the day, the fact you will have to carry the baby, or the fact that you're scared this baby will be born early and won't be as lucky as Sofia?" Bailey knew Callie really shouldn't carry kids anymore. She was the one that broke the news to her, because Addison couldn't do it. "Because the first one is weak and the third is out of your control. The second one is harder to answer. But as someone who pushed a big-headed baby out of her body, I can tell you it's worth it."

Arizona nodded slowly at Bailey's words, knowing that she was right. "Thank you." She took in Cristina's words and Bailey's words and then let the little voice in her head have a say.

By the time she walked to her car that night, she knew the answer was yes. She also knew that it wasn't going to be an easy path, but she was ready to take the steps with Callie and become a mother for the second time. She was going to give Callie her answer when she got home at midnight. She just hoped the sound waves from Callie's squee wouldn't wake up all of Seattle.

* * *

><p>"You're up late." Arizona hadn't expected Callie to be awake when she got home. It was well after 11 PM and Callie normally tried to go to bed at 10 when she had to work an early shift in the ER.<p>

"Sofia decided she didn't want to go to sleep. Then I decided to take a hot bath to relax and I started writing my new article and time just got away from me. I just came to bed." Callie tried not to look at Arizona expecting an answer. She knew she might not get one for days or even weeks.

"Well I am glad you're up, selfishly. Because that means we can go to sleep together and cuddle while we're doing it." Arizona changed out of her street clothes before getting on her side of the bed. She was nervous about telling Callie her answer. It was going to change everything when she did.

"I am all right with selfish you." Callie nuzzled Arizona's neck, placing a kiss on her soft skin. "Very all right with it." She took her spot as the big spoon, enjoying the feeling of her wife's back against her front. "I love you." She reached over and flicked the lights off, snuggling back to Arizona.

"I love you, too." Arizona closed her eyes and just soaked in the moment. This was one of the best moments she got in life. Just lying in bed with her wife's arms around her, feeling Callie's breath on the back of her neck, feeling safe and warm and loved. "I want to have another baby with you." She wondered for a second if Callie had fallen asleep already or not.

"Yeah?" Callie slid her hand under Arizona's shirt and rested it on her belly. "Awesome." She placed a kiss on the back of Arizona's neck. Sleep was too close to her to give a bigger response, but it was perfect in Arizona's eyes.


	2. Donor

A/N - I have decided to update on Sundays, it works better with my life. So y'all get a new chapter a few days early, yay!.

I really hope everyone understands, you don't have to agree but I hope you understand, the reason I picked who I picked in this chapter. And remember it's just a story. So not hate mail.

I hope you enough and please review as I am not a mind reader. :)

* * *

><p>It took a week before Callie and Arizona had a day off together. With everything going on, they hadn't been able to talk baby since the night Arizona had told Callie that they could have one. They had gone to bed together early the night before, nearly dead on their feet from the week. They both were enjoying the fact they could sleep in until nature or Sofia got them up. Sure enough, just after 8 am, Arizona felt a tiny body cuddle up to her.<p>

"Hi." Sofia's hair was sticking out in every direction but down. She was dressed in the mini scrubs that Callie had gotten her for Easter. Sofia now refused to sleep in anything other than the navy blue scrubs she had seen her parents wear countless times.

"Morning, Bug." Arizona kept her voice down, not sure if Callie was awake yet or not. "Did you make it all night without wetting the bed?" She had potty trained really easily, but she slept so soundly that sometimes she had an accident.

"Mmhmm." Sofia had buried her face in between her and Callie's pillow. She was lying in the same position as Callie was, on her belly with her hands over the pillow. Arizona couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her close, helping her get under the covers.

An hour later and Arizona woke up again. This time Callie was awake, but Sofia wasn't. She was dead to the world when she slept, something that Callie and Arizona had used to their advantage before.

"Good morning, Calliope." Arizona reached over, taking her wife's hand and interlacing their fingers.

"When did she come in?" Callie knew sometimes Sofia would come in once she thought they were both asleep so she could sleep in the big bed.

"About 8. I think she was hoping you'd be up to make her breakfast. But as soon as she saw you were sleeping, she went right back to sleep." Arizona could cook, despite Callie's teasing, but Sofia liked the Torrijas Callie made. Torrijas were more or less Spanish french toast and really were yummy the way Callie made them.

"How about we make Bug and ourselves breakfast, do our shopping for the week, drop her off at Mark's for his few hours since he doesn't go in until tonight, and then talk about the baby stuff?" Callie was really excited for the last thing on the list, but wanted to wait to do that until they were alone.

"Sounds like a plan." Arizona shifted over Sofia and kissed Callie good morning before slowly getting out of bed. "You want to start the coffee and I will get Bug's bath started?"

Callie kissed Sofia's head before getting up. "I'll be up to help after I get the coffee ready."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sofia watched as Callie started to put food on her plate, cutting it up for her. She got a little cup and put syrup in it so Sofia could dunk her Torrijas strips in it. She smiled when Callie put the plate in front of her. "Thank you, Mama."

"You are welcome, baby girl." Callie kissed the top of her head. She made Arizona a plate and then one for herself.

"Mommy?" Sofia asked, a few bites into her breakfast. "When are you and Mama going to have another baby? I want a sister and Daddy can't have any more babies." The question was out of the blue, but it was one Sofia has asked before.

"Your Mama and I are thinking about that very topic." Arizona managed to answer after taking a drink of coffee. "But we can't pick if it's a boy or a girl. Would you be terribly disappointed if you had another brother?"

Sofia chewed another piece of her Torrija, thinking it over. "Nope. I want a sister." She nodded her head like that would solve it all.

"I'll do my best then, Bug." Arizona leaned over, kissing her daughter's cheek. She knew they had no control over what they had but now she was kind of hoping for a girl so Sofia would be happier about things.

"You know Sofia, if Mommy and I have another baby, things are going to change around here. Like you would get a new bedroom so the baby can move into the nursery." Callie knew this was a tender topic with Sofia.

"If I get a sister, I'll move." Sofia gave Callie a smirk that Callie herself had used on Arizona a million times.

Arizona couldn't stop herself from laughing. That was a Callie smirk that Sofia just pulled out of her bag of tricks. She was glad Callie might finally get a taste of her own charm tossed back at her. Though Arizona knew that both she and Callie were already pretty charmed by Sofia.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mark and Lexie got a townhouse about 3 miles away from Callie and Arizona after they had gotten back together. Mark was ready to get some real roots down and Lexie didn't want to live in the apartment where Mark had slept with Derek's sister and Callie again.

"Daddy!" Sofia bolted out of Callie's arms when she got her out of the car seat and ran toward her father. Mark was a playmate to her, never too strict or someone who made her eat all the nasty stuff on her plate.

"Hey there, Sof." Mark had 6 month old Ben resting on his shoulder.

Lexie had gotten pregnant on their honeymoon, something she really hadn't planned since she was on the pill and they had used condoms. 3 days after the stick turned pink, Mark was in the doctor's office losing his ability to father anything other than the kids had already had brought into the world. Though they still didn't have a solid number for that.

"Benny!" Sofia reached up toward her half brother, wanting to hold him.

"Once we're inside, if you sit on the couch you can hold him." Mark explained to the grinning toddler. "If you go inside I bet the cookies Aintín baked are ready for a test." Lexie hadn't wanted to give Sofia another woman to call mom. So they had agreed on Aintín or Gaelic for aunt, to show off Mark's family roots.

"Bye." Sofia called back to Callie and Arizona as she took off for the promised cookies. She had gotten Mark's sweet tooth in the deal and she would do almost anything for a cookie or a dish of ice cream.

"Hi, handsome." Arizona smiled at Ben, who was blowing bubbles as he rested on his father's shoulder.

"Aw Blondie, I didn't know you thought I was handsome." Mark smirked, handing over the baby to keep Arizona happy. "I'll have her back at about 6. Thanks for letting her come over." He turned to Callie who was looking like she might cry as she watched Arizona with Ben.

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine." Callie shook her head and tilted her head to look at Mark. "I know you like to see her everyday and it's good for her." She had been surprised how well their agreement had been going. She really thought at times that Mark and Arizona were going to kill each other. But after the first year, they really had started to understand they couldn't have it all every time.

"I was thinking of taking Sofia with us when we get our family photo done. Do you mind?" Mark hadn't had a real and proper family photo done since he was about 5 years old. He thought it might make a nice gift for Lexie's dad's birthday. Plus he wanted one to put over the fireplace in his man cave.

"No, go ahead. Though you have to get her all dressed up. You know how much she hates that." Callie's eyes shifted from Mark to her wife, playing with baby Ben. She was so good with kids, such a natural at keeping them happy and teaching them. She couldn't wait to have another one with her. "I think I have a dress that will fit her if you want. Unless you're doing a horrible theme photo."

"I just was going to have Ben in a little suit, me in a suit, and Lexie and Sof in colors that don't clash. We're not all going to be in matching sweater vests or anything." Mark shivered as he thought of that horror.

"I will see what I have and if not we can get her something. Daddy has been bugging me to get a family photo to send to him. So we can use the same dress for her." Callie laughed just a little as she turned and saw Arizona wincing as Ben tried to pull her earring.

"Alright champ, time to say goodbye to Arizona and Callie." Mark carefully pulled the tiny fingers from around the earring. "I will see you guys later." Mark guided his son back to his shoulder before going back into the house.

"He is so much easier to deal with now that he is neutered." Arizona stated as she wrapped her arm around Callie's waist and headed back to the car.

XXXXXXXXXX

After Arizona and Callie got home and unpacked the car, they took a bottle of wine and two glasses outside to the deck that overlooked the water. Arizona had gotten a full physical and blood work two days ago and it looked like everything was good with her. She was relieved that things seemed to be falling into place. She worried that somehow they wouldn't. And Arizona was nothing if not a planner.

"Here." Arizona handed Callie a small calendar book. "We're in luck and I cycle like a Swiss-made clock. That made everything a little easier for me when I did the calendars up last night." In red were the days of Arizona's last three cycles, in green were the high fertility days, and blue were the days they would be testing to see if she was pregnant. Each month a high fertility day was traced in black with a butterfly sticker on it. "I don't care whose ass you have to kiss, but you are not working or on call that night. Got it?" She sipped her wine as if she hadn't just sent a shiver of fear down her wife's body.

"This part of it seems pretty straightforward." Callie hadn't done any of this for the short time she had tried with George. It was more along the lines of have a bunch of sex and see what happened. Though she was still grateful she hadn't gotten pregnant. It would have made things a lot more complicated than they ever needed to be.

"Now the hard part, picking out the donor for the . . . stuff." Arizona wasn't sure if this part would go smoothly or not.

"Stuff, really?" Callie took a drink of her wine and looked out over the waves. "Do you want it to be someone we know or do it anonymously?" She didn't know if the Mark thing would turn Arizona off to it being someone they knew or not.

Arizona didn't answer right away. "I want to know why she likes the color red or why he has the chin he does. I want to know the guy that we pick is really a good guy and not someone who just wrote how wonderful he is on a form." Turning her head, she looked at Callie and took her hand. "When I watch Sofia, I see what is from you, what's from Mark, and what she learned from me. I know all the parts that went in to making her. I like knowing, even if we're not the best of friends, that her father is mostly a good man. I really think if we can figure out how to make it someone we know, we should do that."

"I didn't want to pressure you, but I wanted it to be someone we know, too." Callie cleared her throat, trying to hold back the emotions she felt when Arizona talked had about Sofia. She was so sure she would never have Arizona in her life once she told her about Sofia. And when Arizona staked her claim, it made it even sweeter.

"Now the only question is who." Arizona voiced the most important question either had to face in a long time. "If Timothy was still alive and we were using your egg, I would suggest him. But he's not and I can't. And you don't have any brothers." She had a few second and third cousins that she kind of liked, but distances made them drift further away in recent years.

Callie went through the list of her cousins in her head. None of them jumped off the page as willing or able to do it. She thought of her first cousin and best friend growing up. Hector had been like a brother to her. But when she came out, he hadn't reacted well and it had been nearly 3 years since he had returned her calls. "So it's not going to be family. Friends?"

"Looks like it." Arizona thought of the men it could be, "Mark is first and foremost clearly out. I couldn't have Mark deeper into our lives than he already is. I know that if we set up something with him for this he would try to respect our space but I just don't see it working. And with the vasectomy, it's a lot harder to get his stuff." She had fought hard for the split there was now, fought to make Callie see how deeply he had been involved before.

"Maybe Owen? Cristina doesn't want kids but I know Owen still does. Give him best of both worlds?" Callie offered as the first candidate. She agreed with Arizona that Mark was out. She wouldn't put Lexie or Arizona though that again. And honestly she wasn't sure that she wanted to have Mark father a child with Arizona. That felt wrong. Very wrong.

"I think we can both agree we don't want whomever we pick to be a father. We want him to be Uncle whoever who babysits now and then and comes to the birthday parties, but leaves the parenting up to us." Arizona went on when Callie nodded in agreement. "Owen would make Mark look like an absentee parent. He would be at every appointment, every everything. He would move into the guest room to make sure I was sleeping in the right position at night." She snorted and saw Callie wince a little bit. "I love Owen. He's a great friend and always there if we need something done at the house we can't do ourselves. But no way am I letting his sperm near my eggs."

"Moving on." Callie poured herself more wine and topped off Arizona's glass. "What about Alex?" Alex had turned into Arizona's work husband at the hospital. They spent nearly 60% of their shifts together, when they were working overlapping shifts. Alex had even come over for Thanksgiving dinner the year before since he didn't want to go home alone.

"Calliope, that is . . ." Arizona was ready to dismiss him but then she started to think. Alex had some of the best traits they could have wanted; healthy, smart, loyal. She had gotten to know him very well over the last three years and saw that under the hard outer shell, he wasn't the asshole that he appeared to be in order to push people away. And maybe best of all, he had a family of his own to keep him from trying to crowd into theirs. "Not a bad idea."

After Alex had nearly gotten Meredith fired for changing Adele Webber's trial medication, he took a week off. He didn't have anywhere to go or anyone who would take him in. He ended up three hours south at a small county hospital, looking for the one person who could tell him off and somehow still make him feel better. He found Izzie sleeping in an on-call room. He didn't want to wake her, so he left the number to the motel room he had rented and went back to sleep. Two hours later, Izzie was at his motel door. That's as much of the story as he was willing to share with his friends, though his eyes twinkled when he stopped there. Two years later, Izzie was back in the Pediatric Surgical Oncology department. They had also used some of the embryos and had a healthy baby boy, Michael George Karev, who had just turned one.

Callie had hated Izzie for a long time after what happened with George. She blamed her for the failure of her marriage and for falling into bed with her husband. But when Izzie got sick and nearly died, and when George did die, Callie just couldn't hold on to that anger anymore. She had forgiven Izzie before Izzie and Alex's marriage fell apart the first time around. Now they were mostly fine. As long as the past stayed in the past.

"I have been known to have a few in my day." Callie felt an odd feeling in her gut now that they had agreed on Alex. What if he said no? What if Izzie had a problem with it? What if it didn't work? What ifs kept filling her head. It was real now. It wasn't them thinking "maybe at some point in the future" that they would do this.

"We could have them over to dinner and talk to them about it. They both have to agree to do it. Though Alex and Izzie have their embryos, so it's not like we're taking something they can use together." Arizona was nervous now, though. She kept trying to figure out how to ask Alex for his sperm. Before they agreed on the name, it didn't feel real. Now it felt all too real.

"It feels real now." Callie voiced what both of them were thinking. She knew Arizona and knew that she was already planning what she was going to say. That's just who she was and how she was raised.

"It does." Arizona took a drink of her wine, trying her best to stay in the moment and not jump ten steps ahead in her mind. "It feels really, really real and we haven't even asked yet. What if he says no? What if Izzie does?"

"Then we convince them and if we can't do that, we find someone else." Callie had to be the voice of reason right now. Arizona was taking a huge step for her. It was the least that she could do. "But he won't say no. He loves you like the mother/big sister that he never had."

"That doesn't mean he's going to let us use his sperm." Arizona made a face at the word sperm.

"He will." Callie kissed the back of Arizona's hand. "He will."

XXXXXXXXXX

Thankfully, Callie and Arizona didn't have to wait too long to have Alex and Izzie over for dinner. With a little help from Bailey, the only person outside of Callie and Arizona who knew anything about them trying for a baby, they all got a Thursday night off.

Callie had cooked a few different types of empanadas and made rice and beans. She always went back to Cuban food when she was nervous. But she was so good at it that Arizona never minded coming home to the smell of the wonderful food. Even so, such food always worried her because it meant Callie was nervous about something.

Arizona opened the door just after she heard a knock. Sofia was playing with her blocks and Callie was finishing up dinner. She smiled when she saw Mikey in Alex's arms, looking as handsome as his father.

"Hi Mikey." Arizona smiled, holding her hands out to take the little boy.

"She just wanted us over to see the squirt." Alex nudged Izzie with a smirk before he helped her take her jacket off. "We should have known."

"She sees you at work everyday. She doesn't get to see Mikey everyday. And he is much less fussy than you." Izzie kissed him to keep him from making a comeback. "I brought a cake." She held up the pan.

"Thank you." Callie came down to greet her guests. She was not a baker and had counted on Izzie to bring something for dessert. "Dinner is all ready if you guys are hungry."

"Starving. I had to work through my lunch." Alex walked over to Sofia and picked her up. "Hey Sof, how's my favorite 3 and a half year old?"

"Good, Uncle Alex." She giggled as he tickled her and hung her upside down.

After dinner was well underway, Arizona brought the topic of kids up. "Calliope and I are thinking about having more kids. Sofia is getting to the age where she is more independent, so it's a little easier now than before." Arizona looked at Sofia and Mikey, who were in a high chair and a booster seat. Mikey was playing with the small crackers that he liked and Sofia was eating the cut up empanadas.

"That's great." Izzie and Alex had talked about more kids. They were going to try again in another year when Mikey turned two.

"You two need more kids. Only children are strange." Alex dodged a swipe from his wife, laughing when she missed. However, he winced when Mikey copied Izzie and got him in the head.

"I'm gonna get a sister." Sofia told Alex and Izzie. "I told Mommy and Mama I don't want another brother. Boys are icky."

"You say that now. Just wait until you're older." Alex chuckled, finishing the late bite on his plate.

"You'll grow out of that."

"Or not." Arizona couldn't help saying. 'Not all of us grow out of the boys are icky phase." She reminded him. "I haven't yet."

"Well played, Robbins." Alex bowed his head dramatically in defeat.

Sofia stayed up for another hour before she ended up crashing. She had been so excited about seeing Alex, Izzie, and Mikey that she wore herself half out before they got here. Callie took her up to bed while Arizona took Izzie, Alex, and sleeping Mikey in his car seat out to the back deck.

"You guys have a great view." Alex looked out over the railing as he sat down. "Iz and I are looking for a view like this. Some place Mikey can run around when he gets bigger. An apartment isn't really the best place to raise a kid."

"There are a few houses down the road that are for sale." Arizona sat down on one of the chairs, trying to figure out how to bring up what they had to bring up.

"Sofia is out like a light." Callie announced when she walked out. "Though just as we get her to sleep all night without needing a glass of water or a midnight pee break, we're going to be bring another one here who won't sleep all night."

"Are you doing artificial insemination or In vitro?" Izzie asked. She could see that the two women were fishing to have Alex say he would do it ever since they brought it up during dinner. Callie and Arizona were both looking at him with Mikey with a odd look as if they were sizing him up. In truth, she didn't mind if he did it. They were pretty solid and she knew Arizona and Callie wanted whoever did it to keep back a bit anyway.

"AI. We want to be able to do it at home and a bit more naturally." Callie kissed Arizona's cheek. "Arizona got checked out and everything looks good. Now we just need to find a friend to be the donor." Callie put it out there, wondering what they would say to that. She hoped she didn't look too hopeful when she looked at Alex.

"You should have Alex do it." Izzie offered for her husband. "He's a great with kids and he could help out without going all Mark on you two."

"What is it with women asking me to make it with cups so they can have kids?" Alex grumbled, holding his wife's hand. "I'd do it." He offered after the room was silent for a few seconds. His tone was like he was offering to do something as common as taking out the trash.

It wasn't supposed to be that easy, Arizona thought to herself. She had a speech ready about how perfect it would be and how she and Callie didn't want anything from Alex other than his swimmers. "We need to, um, talk to our lawyers and, um, work out agreements and all that. So you can give your rights over when the baby is born." She had a grin on her face but she was clearly flustered.

"Call yours and then once you have something written up, we'll take it to ours and get it settled." Alex knew more or less the medical side of what he had to do. It wasn't the hardest job in the world for him.

"He does make really cute babies." Izzie kissed him, running her hand over the back of his head, running her nails though his scalp.

As the night went on, Arizona and Callie couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces. They hadn't expected to know tonight, hadn't thought it would be that easy. All of the nerves about asking Alex turned into nerves about the process. This was becoming real a lot faster than either of them had thought it would.


	3. The First Time Is The Hardest

A/N - So here it is. Callie and Arizona's first time trying for their second baby. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I am looking forward to reading your reviews. :)

This chapter is dedicated to Alida and Tracy. For all they have done for me over the last few weeks.

* * *

><p>Tonight was the night.<p>

Callie almost couldn't believe that tonight was the night. It had been a month since she had asked Arizona to have another child with her and three weeks since she and Arizona had gotten Alex to agree to be the donor. Time felt like it was flying by, yet Callie felt a little bit like things were crawling along. A month of planning and worrying and thinking and they hadn't yet tried for a baby. A month didn't sound like a long time unless you were waiting to do something that could take more than a year to accomplish.

Walking into her office, Callie sat in her chair. She just had to get though the next 45 minutes and she could go home to Arizona. She'd make them dinner. They'd go on the back deck and relax for a little bit and then they would go upstairs and try for a baby. It sounded so simple and it was. It was so simple. The steps were all planed out and couldn't be more simple. But really Callie knew nothing was simple about them. Arizona was going to be nervous. And a nervous Arizona was an unpredictable Arizona. She knew that there were only so many things that she could do to keep Arizona calm and in the moment tonight. She just had to do her best and hope Arizona was as ready as she kept saying that she was.

Callie was taken out of her thoughts only when she heard a knock on the door. When she looked up, she saw Izzie standing there, looking more like a resident than the attending she now was.

"Callie, I was hoping I could talk to you." Izzie stuffed her hands into her lab coat pocket.

"Yeah, yeah, come in." Callie waved her in, taking a drink from her water bottle. "Just hiding out until my shift is over. The interns are being particulate moronic today."

Izzie walked in the room and took a seat opposite from Callie. "I had one place an IV in an artery today. Didn't really impress me too much." She crossed one leg over the over, jiggling it a little bit. "I know that the past is the past and we do our best to leave it there. But tonight your wife is going to try to get pregnant by my husband. I feel like I need to make sure we're really over the past before that happens."

Callie had been expecting this. She was a little surprised that Izzie waited until today to come and have this talk. For the last few weeks, she had been having flashbacks to the Izzie and George affair, to Izzie thinking they were going to fight in the cafeteria, to Izzie asking for forgiveness and her calling Izzie a traitorous bitch. She knew that their past was not one that was easily forgotten, even if she wanted it to be. "You slept with my husband a long time ago. A man whom I should never have married, but I did for the right reason. I was in love. A man who died saving someone, who died a hero. A man to whom I may always feel like I'm married, at least a little bit. I've forgiven you, Izzie. Partly because I have a wife now whom I love and whom I really want to marry. I'm never going to be able to say I'm glad you did it. But you didn't kill a marriage that wouldn't have died on its own."

Izzie twisted her wedding band on her finger as Callie spoke. She hadn't expected Callie to say that, at all. She expected a brush off, to be told to forget about it and that they were fine. "I don't think it matters anymore, but I was jealous of you. Of how George looked at you and how he forgot about anyone when he saw you. It was unbelievably stupid of me to sleep with him. But we're both happy now. We're both married to the right people and we're both moms. I just had to make sure."

"We're fine, maybe even friends." Callie offered her a small smile.

"Good, because Alex loves Arizona like the mother or big sister he never got. She has done more for him than anyone. She really pushed him and taught him a lot, still does." Izzie smiled, thinking of the man that she got to go home to.

"I think to Arizona, Alex is the little brother that she doesn't have anymore." Callie thought out loud. "Losing Timothy was really hard on her. It still in and it's been a few years now. Alex gives her that relationship back in a way. A way I think she needs. And it makes me happy to know she has someone to look out for her at work. She works too damn hard and Alex makes sure she doesn't go overboard."

"He's good at taking care of people." Izzie thought back to when she was sick and even to last night. She came home dead on her feet and he gave her a half hour foot rub before making her dinner and taking care of Mikey for her. "I just wish that he would let me take care of him more."

"Arizona makes it hard to take care of her sometimes, too." Callie nodded in sympathy. They were really in the same boat with their partners' inability to let someone take care of them.

"Damn it. I have take this." Izzie looked down at her pager. "I have worked too hard for this kid to code on me. I'll talk to you later." Izzie gave Callie a small smile before dashing out of the room.

Not 45 seconds after Izzie jetted off, Alex was at Callie's door. "If you're looking for Izzie she just left." Her brow furled at the brown paper lunch bag in his hand for a second.

"Um, no. I wasn't looking for her. But good to know." Alex's cheeks were bright red as were his ears and his neck. "I'm here to drop off the, um, donation that you and Robbins need." Alex looked like he was in the middle of a drug deal.

"Oh!" Callie looked at her watch and saw that her shift was done. Alex was right on time like she had asked. Arizona had asked Callie to handle getting the fresh donations from Alex. Even though Arizona and Alex worked together every day, even though Alex was Arizona's number two in their department and they leaned on each other at work for most everything, Arizona wasn't able to be handed a paper bag from Alex. She couldn't do it. Callie agreed to be the person who handled that aspect of things. She was the one more used to dealing with the product anyway. "Thanks." She took the bag from him, setting it down.

"I gave the boys a pep talk before, so they should be the good stuff." Alex tried to mask his nerves by being a smartass. It was his usual M.O. "If Robbins's lesbian egg doesn't reject them on sight, we should be good."

"Good night, Alex." Callie rolled her eyes, kissing his cheek as she walked past him after packing her bag. "I know you are nervous, but don't be. This will happen when it does. And you are really awesome for doing this." She smiled at him for a second before pushing him out of her office so she could head home.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ready to head upstairs?"

Arizona had never not wanted to go upstairs with Callie. In fact, going upstairs with Callie might be on the top of every to do list Arizona had written in the last 5 years or so. But tonight was not like any other night Arizona had gone upstairs with a woman. Tonight was the first night they were trying for their baby. Tonight, Alex's swimmers were storming the beach.

"I kissed a man once." Arizona blurted out, before answering Callie's question. "Second Lieutenant Robert James Potter, the day he was shipping out. He was my best friend and he asked me to give him a kiss before he got on the plane. He hadn't had any girlfriends or anything and wanted his first kiss before going off to war." She had agreed and laughed when he dipped her and planted one hell of a kiss on her. It was a bit like kissing her brother, but it put a smile on her best friend's face. She still wondered what he would have said about her about her life now if he had come back from war.

Callie knew exactly what Arizona was doing. Her default setting when she was stressed was to avoid. Taking her wife's hand, Callie sat up from the lounge chair and swung her legs over the side. She needed to calm Arizona down a little before her overworked brain caught her hair on fire.

"I love you." Callie reached over, and took both of Arizona's hands in hers. "I love you and I love Sofia. I love waking up next to you in the morning and lying down next to you at night. I love watching you with Sofia and seeing how much like you she is. I love when she is pitching a fit and you calm her down when all I want to do is pull my hair out. I love our life." She paused a second, but went on before Arizona could step in.

"I want another baby with you and you want another baby with me. I want us to get to do this, just me and you. I know you're nervous and scared, honey. I know that when you don't know how to do something or all the details of something, you get all rambly. But there is no reason to be nervous. If this time doesn't work, we try again next month. And if that month doesn't work, we try again the month after. And if AI doesn't work, we can adopt. Just take a breath and gather yourself. I'll go get changed."

Arizona was unsure as to where Callie come up with a speech like that. She was the speech-maker in the relationship. It was kind of an unwritten rule. She leaned forward, kissing Callie before letting her go upstairs. Standing up, she walked over to the rail of the deck and looked out at the water. Callie was right. She wanted another baby. She hadn't been sure at first, but in the last three weeks since had Alex agreed, she had realized how much she wanted this. She was ready, now that Callie talked a little sense into her head.

Arizona headed upstairs. Stopping in the doorway, she couldn't help but smile. Callie had put rose petals around the bed, had soft music playing, and had lit candles to provide a more romantic feeling. She had gotten everything set up with the syringe too, after handling the transaction with Alex to get the swimmers. The innocent looking syringe sat on Callie's bedside table, with a cervical cap, not looking at all like it had the potential to get her pregnant.

"Very romantic, Mrs. Robbins." While they hadn't changed their names legally, that didn't stop them from using them now and then in a romantic context. She noticed Callie was in her home Red Sox jersey. To her, it was sexier than any lingerie or skimpy clothing Callie could have picked out.

Callie walked over, running her hands over Arizona's shoulders and down her arms to her hands. "I wanted you to feel in the mood." She had a bit of a cheeky grin, trying to keep things light.

"You in that jersey is a great way to get me there." Arizona leaned forward and placed open-mouthed kisses along Callie's jaw. She stepped away from Callie and undressed, her hands shaking in a way they hadn't in a very long time. She was a surgeon and surgeons' hands didn't shake.

"Forget what we're doing tonight." Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona from behind. "Forget that we're trying to make a baby. Forget it. Just close your eyes and breathe. Just let me take care of you." She knew that if Arizona kept stressing out, she would never relax and be able to enjoy this. She wanted the night they might create their baby to be a good night, not a night filled with fear and nerves.

Arizona nodded, leaning against Callie and breathing. "I love you." She turned, her arms wrapping around Callie's neck. "I love you and I want this." She kissed down Callie's jaw and to her neck. "Let's go to bed." She pulled back, giving Callie a shy smile.

Callie pulled the covers back on Arizona's side of the bed before getting in on her side. She wasn't worried about herself tonight. In fact, worrying about Arizona was keeping her sane. She needed a steady hand and a calm mind. She had to do the hard part, after all. Well, for now. If it worked, Arizona would be doing the hard part of the next 9 months.

"I love your breasts." Callie bent her head, planting soft kisses all over them. "Perky, like you." She looked up at Arizona and gave her a cheeky smile.

"They are pretty awesome." Arizona was relaxing a bit now. It was difficult not to, with Callie touching her breasts and moving her tongue over them.

Arizona pushed Callie onto her back, opening the shirt so that she got a good view of Callie's breasts. "I have to do you first." She whispered, bending and placing kisses all over Callie's chest and neck. She needed to get Callie off, to do something she was sure about. Sex with Callie was something that never failed to clear her mind.

"Not really going to protest that." Callie took the shirt off and tossed it on a chair. She wanted Arizona to have all the room she needed. She shivered at the expression on Arizona's face. Her eyes were bluer than Callie had ever seen them, and there was a fire in them that made her weak in the knees.

Arizona's hands were long and thin, perfect for working on tiny humans, and perfect for other things. They were strong hands that spend many hours moving, which kept them very dexterous. "I remember the first time I saw you like this." She bent down, pressing feather light kisses down Callie's belly. "I remember how I had never seen anyone as beautiful before."

Callie felt her cheeks heat up, Arizona said stuff like that to her all the time. But sometimes, she still felt like the chubby girl whom no one wanted to take to the dance. "You're beautiful, too." She looked at her wife, giving her a small smile.

Arizona kissed Callie before moving down. Callie couldn't really do her best work tonight, but that didn't mean Arizona couldn't. She took her time on Callie, wanting to give her an orgasm worth remembering. Nothing was worse than a weak orgasm on a night when you had all the time you needed. Arizona did her best to draw out Callie's climax, taking time to make it memorable. By the time she finally climaxed, Callie's voice was a bit hoarse. Arizona loved to make her scream.

Arizona laid on her back after Callie was finished. She got settled, a pillow under her hips so they wouldn't have to put it there later. She knew that no matter whose stuff was in the tube, if it worked, it was Callie, not the donor, getting her pregnant. This baby was made because of her and Callie. The donor wasn't important. The fact that he was a close friend just gave them a sense of what the baby would or wouldn't be like. But no matter what, this was Callie and Arizona's baby.

"You could do that every hour on the hour for a week and I wouldn't get tired of it." Callie purred as she settled halfway down the bed. She had the towel with the syringe and cap between her and Arizona so that she didn't have to move to get it. "Your tongue could be registered as a national treasure." Her fingers moved to Arizona's thigh, trying to get her slowly worked up. If she worked too fast, Arizona's orgasm might come too fast to pause.

Arizona couldn't help but laugh at Callie's comment. "Yup the National Parks, Declaration of Independence, Andy Williams's voice, and my tongue, all national treasures." She bit her lip when the pad of Callie's thumb found her clit. She was pretty sure that Callie knew when to stop, so she was going to do her best to relax and enjoy this.

"Sounds right to me." Callie kissed Arizona's breasts as her fingers worked. She could feel Arizona's body and right now it was mostly relaxed. Callie had tried getting Arizona off before when she was really stressed and it was not an easy feat without alcohol or a few toys, neither of which they could really use tonight.

Arizona's breathing picked up when Callie's hand started to move quicker. "Calliope." She breathed out, unable to stop herself. She liked the way Callie was touching her, liked the way Callie knew just how to touch her. She arched her hips a little when Callie's thumb pressed down a little firmer against her.

Callie read Arizona's body like a chart. She had to figure out the right time to stop and the signs of Arizona being right on the edge were all there. Flushed skin, quick breathing, squirming, tiny whimpers now and then. Grabbing the syringe, she slid in it, getting another whimper.

"Hurry up." Arizona panted, trying not to snap. She was not the kind of person who liked waiting in this moment. And her nerves were finally getting to her again.

"Almost done." Callie pushed the plunger down like she had at the hospital a million times, though she hadn't tried to use one to get anyone pregnant before. She moved the syringe out and moved her thumb back to Arizona's clit. Within 10 seconds, she watched her wife orgasm and it was as much of an awesome sight as it normally was, plus a little extra awesome.

It took Arizona a few moments before she could breathe normally again. She had never had the wind knocked out of her like that before. "Did you know 1 sperm has 37.5MB of DNA data on it? That means a normal ejaculation represents a data transfer of 1587GB in about 3 seconds." She rambled to Callie, the Google machine in her head turning on to help combat her nerves.

Callie blinked a few times, moving up the bed. "Is that so?" She got a nod in response and kissed Arizona's cheek. She was just glad that this was over and that it had worked that way it should. Now it was up to Arizona's body and a really uncontrollable process. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to clean up. She brought Arizona a damp washcloth to wash her face off.

"And female sperm is slower but stronger, the males are faster but weaker." Arizona turned her head to look at Callie. She wiped the sweat off her face with the washcloth.

"I didn't know that." Callie put underwear and a tank top on before getting under the covers on her side of the bed. She put the same on Arizona's side of the bed, but for the next half hour she had to stay how she was.

"And did you know that women who conceive in their thirties and forties are much more likely to have twins? What if we have twins?" Arizona's face took on a sudden panicked look.

"Then we have twins." Callie shrugged, taking her wife's hand. "As long as they are healthy and have your dimples we could have triplets and I would be happy."

"Bite your tongue! Your body isn't the one that might be taken over by two or three tiny humans." Arizona shuddered, hitting Callie on the arm when she laughed.

XXXXXXXXXX

There was one huge downside of trying for a baby. No sex between trying and taking the pregnancy test. Callie knew it was to keep from interfering with implantation but it didn't mean she liked it.

"Why the hell did I tell Arizona if she couldn't get off, I wouldn't?" Callie had said that without putting a lot of thought behind it. She knew it was going to be hard for Arizona not to be able to have any sexy time, so she foolishly thought of offering the same for herself. She briefly thought back to when she was trying with George, and the insane amount of sex they had while trying. Now, she couldn't have sex because she was trying to impregnate Arizona. And the sex with Arizona was so much better. Stupid biology.

Lying on the cot in the little used third floor on call room, Callie couldn't help but let her mind wander. Arizona had been distant over the last few days. Well, not emotionally. The two of them had talked every night. About pregnancy and Sofia and their jobs and everything else that they wanted. They hadn't been this connected in years. But Arizona had been keeping herself physically distant from Callie.

"Maybe she's as horny as I am?" Callie said to herself. She had gone a lot longer than these few days without sex. She had gone 5 months without so much as a single kiss. But not when she was married to Arizona. Even after her accident, they had only gone 2 months before they had a make out session. And it had been better than any PT Callie could think of. Arizona had the most devilish ways to get Callie to bend her hands and to move her wrist and arms. It was really brilliant and made Callie all the more willing to work out with Arizona.

Callie turned over, putting a pillow between her legs to keep from pressing them together. She was at work. Sex at work was fine in her book; masturbation at work was not. She couldn't be that desperate after less than a week. Sure, seeing Arizona undress before her shower made her want to dive back under the covers, grab the toy in the bedside table, and burn through a new set of batteries. But that was like having a porterhouse in front of you if you hadn't eaten for days. Right now she didn't have anything but the memory of the porterhouse.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was . . . Calliope?" Arizona looked at the figure on the cot in the on call room. "Hey." She smiled, shut the door, and went over to the bed. She laid down next to Callie, on her side and not on top of Callie like she might have done before 5 days ago.

"Hey." Callie felt her cheeks heat up, almost as if Arizona knew what she had been thinking. Arizona always knew when she was thinking about something dirty though. It was like Callie glowed or something when she was and only Arizona would see it.

"You're blushing. That means you're thinking about something dirty or you're thinking about something really dirty." Arizona reached up to Callie's cheek and ran her fingers over the blush.

"Yeah." Callie couldn't lie to Arizona, Arizona had some strange 6th sense that told her when someone was lying to her. It was not the superpower that anyone wanted her wife to have. Does my ass look fat in these jeans? became like playing chicken with a train.

"Wanna share?" Arizona raised an eyebrow. She knew Callie was sexually frustrated. Her wife didn't do well with a lack of sex on top of a lack of sleep. And being a doctor meant she always was fighting a lack of sleep. She knew when Callie offered to not masturbate while they couldn't have sex, it wouldn't last. But she also knew Callie did it out of love.

"No. Because for a little while longer, until you take the pregnancy test, we can't have sex. And I don't want to get all worked up and then be able to do all the wicked things I'm thinking." Callie pouted, looking more like her 3 and a half year old than a hardcore Ortho surgeon.

"Oh, Calliope." Arizona put her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh hard so hard that she'd fall off the bed. "Honey, I know that it sucks. But it's only for a little bit longer. After I take the test, we can have happy sex if it's yes and comfort sex if it's no. Deal?"

Callie grunted, wrapping her arm around Arizona and holding her closer. "Would you forgive me if maybe I didn't make it all two weeks without an orgasm?" She was blushing again, this time though her eyes were a bit darker. She hated being weak. It was only two weeks. Was she so freaking horny she couldn't go just two weeks without an orgasm?

"I think I can do that." Arizona leaned down, kissing Callie's lips gently. "Though make sure you take a shower before I come up. Smelling sex on you before I could do anything about it might make me go a little crazy." She closed her eyes against a wave of heat. She knew if she walked up to their room and saw Callie all sweaty and exposed on the bed, she would not be able to be held responsible for her actions. Callie was just too beautiful not to jump if she was laid out like that.

"I'll even change the sheets." Callie promised, kissing Arizona's head. "Now close your eyes and get some sleep before one of us is paged." She knew Arizona must have come in for sleep and she was going to make sure she got some. Arizona worked too many hours and didn't get enough sleep. Even when she took days off, she ended up doing paperwork that she wanted to do in advance.


	4. Bedtime Story

A/N - I will freely admit this chapter is a lot of feel good fluff. That being said I am proud of this chapter and the flashback is one of my favorite parts of this story.

I can't take solo credit for the flashback, Walking_Weapon and I wrote it together and then it was forgotten until I was writing this and needed it.

I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Some very big and exciting things are about to happen.

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" Sofia ran from the bathroom to the master bedroom. "Tell me a story!" She ran to Callie's side and jumped in under the covers. She moved next to Arizona, who had been reading a book while Callie gave her a bath.<p>

"What do you want to hear? About Snow White? Cinderella? Belle?" Arizona watched Callie grab her sleepwear and go into their bathroom to change.

"No." Sofia pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to figure out what she wanted to hear. She normally didn't get to stay in the big bed for story time. But over the last few days, she had been allowed to sleep between her moms.

"How about 101 Dalmatians?" Callie got into bed on the other side of Sofia, her hair tied up into a bun. Because they couldn't have sex, having Sofia in bed with them gave them a bit of a buffer if one of them happened to be in the mood.

Sofia again shook her head. She had heard all those stories before. Suddenly she got a big grin on her face. "Your wedding!"

Arizona laughed, thinking about what might have been the biggest surprise she had ever pulled off. "I think we can make that happen." Callie turned off her light so that only Arizona's was on. She cuddled up to her girls as Arizona started the story.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Arizona Robbins woke up to the feeling of her 2 year old daughter jumping on her chest. Her life over the last few years had been a roller coaster to say the least. But today was a good day that marked two things, 1) Callie and Arizona's anniversary for their wedding in Seattle and 2) Callie and Arizona's legal wedding in Boston. _

_They had decided to come see Arizona's parents for a week and while they were there, they were going to get married. Washington state had finally passed a law allowing gay marriages, but Arizona wanted the second time around to be in the place she had family history. Both her parents were from Boston and she spent a few weeks there every summer and most holidays when they could get time away from wherever The Colonel was stationed. _

_"Mommy. Wake up." Sofia ordered as she bounced up and down. "Wanna play." She giggled at the frown she saw on her mom's face._

_"Honey, not on Mommy's bladder." Arizona groaned, pulling her daughter off her and to her side. "Where's Mamá?" She asked her daughter, seeing that Callie's side of the bed was empty._

_"She's cooking." Sofia said, snuggling up to Arizona's side._

_Arizona cuddled her daughter, holding her protectively. "You wanna cuddle in the big bed while I use the bathroom?"_

_"Okay." Sofia nodded, rolling over to sprawl out in the middle of the bed, limbs akimbo much like Callie when she slept._

_Arizona washed her face after using the bathroom. She smiled a little as she saw the two dresses hanging on the door. They were both much simpler than their first wedding dresses. Both fitted, almost like a white "little black dress." Grabbing Sofia, she walked downstairs and into the kitchen of their rented apartment. "Good morning, happy anniversary, and happy wedding day."_

_"Right back at ya." Callie smiled broadly, turning away from the stove to greet her wife with a kiss. Life never seemed to stop being crazy for the two of them, but somehow they were still surviving. Better than that, she'd go so far as to say they were thriving. "Did you sleep well?"_

_"I had the most beautiful woman in all of the world in my arms all night. Of course I did." Arizona turned, getting Sofia in her booster seat. "How does some applesauce sound while Mamá works on the pancakes?"_

_"'pplesauce." Sofia agreed happily, stumbling over the 'A' as she grinned._

_Arizona got a jar and sat down in front of Sofia. "I talked to Father Jameson last night. Everything is perfect." She told Callie, moving the spoon into Sofia's little hand._

_"Great. He was still okay with meeting us at the park?" Callie asked, setting a cup of coffee down next to her wife._

_"Yup." Arizona had told Callie that it would just be them and her parents at the park for the wedding. In truth, she had a little bit more up her sleeve. "We need to be there at noon."_

_"Plenty of time for breakfast and getting this munchkin ready." Callie nodded as she set some plates on the table, leaning over to blow a raspberry on Sofia's cheek._

_Sofia giggled, reaching up and grabbing a chunk of Callie's hair to keep her from going anywhere. "Again!" She giggled, flashing her chocolate brown eyes. She hadn't moved out of the grabbing Callie or Arizona's hair to keep them close stage as quickly as Arizona and Callie would have liked. Laughing Callie leaned in and blew a raspberry on Sofia's other cheek, tickling her for good measure._

_"Me next." Arizona teased, giving Callie a double barreled dimpled smile. "Please?" She pouted just a little for good measure._

_"Goof." Callie snorted, kissing Arizona's pout and lingering a bit. "Mmm...your parents did agree to take Sofia tonight, right?" She sighed as she pulled back._

_Arizona slid her hand up to Callie's neck, keeping her close. "Two nights." She wiggled her eyebrows. _

_"Mmm...I knew I loved you for a reason." Callie grinned, kissing Arizona again before taking a seat and digging into breakfast._

_Arizona stood in the bathroom next to Callie. Both had their dresses on and were working on their makeup. "You know this might be the second time around, but I'm as nervous as I was the first time." Arizona said._

_"I'm not. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm still nervous, but I'm nowhere near the mess I was the first time. Bailey can stay in Seattle. I won't be needing any pep talks today." Callie chuckled slightly._

_"Things have gone a little smoother this time, though." Arizona said, grateful Callie didn't have to handle the juggling nightmare that was getting everyone to Boston without her knowledge. "Sofia is really excited to be our flower girl. She helped me write my vows."_

_"She did? Should I expect lots of 'supers' and 'wuv yous' then?" Callie asked playfully._

_"Hey!" Arizona did her best to look offended. "I made sure that they were perfectly awesome. It took me nearly two weeks to get them right."_

_"I'm sure they are." Callie smiled, kissing Arizona's shoulder as she reached past her for her lipstick. "Mine on the other hand...are about as awkward as the first set."_

_"We did stock vows the first time around." Arizona bumped her hip against Callie's. "Or don't you remember?" She loved teasing Callie about her horrible memory._

_"With how nervous I was standing in front of all of those people and how blown away I was by how stunning you looked, I'm surprised I remembered to say I do." Callie chuckled, nudging Arizona's shoulder._

_"You had your memory back by that night." She closed her eye to put some eye shadow on. "And for the next 24 hours, you were more or less flawless."_

_"Some things you just don't forget. You know, like how to play your body like a finely tuned instrument." Callie smirked._

_Arizona put the finishing touches on her makeup before turning to Callie. "All that dexterity training in med school paid off I guess." She said innocently._

_"Guess so." Callie agreed, with the same innocent look. "Should we go see what trouble Sofia's gotten into in the last ten minutes?"_

_"The house hasn't burned down yet. That's a good sign, right?" Arizona asked, walking into the master and seeing Sofia on the bed watching an adult movie that was in the DVD player._

_"They are playing doctor." Sofia giggled._

_"Ah...yes. Yes, they are." Callie says hastily, rushing over and turning the TV off. "You ready to get your pretty dress on?"_

_Sofia grinned brightly, nodding quickly. She jumped off the bed and reached for Callie's hand. "You pretty, Mamá."_

_"Thank you, mija." Callie smiled, taking Sofia's hand and leading her out of the room, casting a relieved look at Arizona on the way._

_Arizona got into the driver's seat of the car. "Father Jameson said to go to the south gate of the park." She told Callie once Sofia was in her car seat and Callie was buckled. "He and my parents will meet us there."_

_"Ok, sounds good." Callie said with a nervous smile. Even though this was the second time around, she couldn't help but have some butterflies._

_Arizona took her wedding bands off and handed them to Callie. "Keep these safe." She held her hands out for Callie's rings._

_"Likewise." Callie said softly, feeling really odd taking her rings off. She and Arizona had very nice ring sets for when they weren't at work. At work, they wore much simpler rings so they were easier to deal with. She took Arizona's and slipped them onto her right pinky finger to keep them safe._

_Arizona slid Callie's rings on the chain around her neck, Tim's dog tags had been hanging there since she found them when they had moved from the apartment to the house. "It's been raining for three days and today it's not. That's a good sign." She said, slipping her hand into Callie's as she drove._

_"Any day I get to marry you is a good day." Callie smiled, lifting their joined hands and kissing the back of Arizona's. "Is 'The Colonel' planning on wearing his uniform?"_

_"He had it pressed and ready to go the day after I told him about this." Arizona rolled her eyes good-naturedly at her father's antics. "He was just happy my second wedding was to the same woman as my first."_

_"It fuc...er...it darn well better be." Callie said, glancing back at Sofia. Sofia was watching cartoons on the car's entertainment center, clearly not impressed with either of her mothers._

_"You are the only woman I've ever wanted to put on a white dress for, Calliope." Arizona chuckled._

_"Funny, I feel the same way." Callie smiled playfully._

_When Arizona pulled the car up to the south side of the park, there was no one there. "We can go to Father Jameson's church. It's right there. Maybe he took Dad in to show him the stained glass. Dad loves that." Arizona hid a smirk as they grabbed Sofia and headed over._

_"Um...all right." Callie said, never having pictured 'The Colonel' as a man who appreciated stained glass. "Isn't your dad all about schedules? Seems weird he'd wander off."_

_"You'll see." Once Arizona opened the door, the full extent of her work over the last month showed itself. There were flowers and candles and music playing, all nearly the same as at the first wedding. Nearly all of Arizona's family and a good portion of Callie's was there. Carlos and Daniel were talking about something, stopping when their daughters walked in. "So I made a few changes." Arizona's said shyly to Callie._

_"Uh...yeah..." Callie croaked out in shock. as she took it all in. "Arizona...this is...I don't...how?" She stammered._

_"I know you wanted to be married in a church with all our friends and family here. So I flew everyone here and a got them all hotel rooms and I did everything for you. I never dreamed of my wedding as a little girl. But you did." Arizona smiled, hoping that Callie liked her big grand gesture._

_"You're...this is...amazing..." Callie whispered, tearing up. "Let's get this show on the road so I can kiss the bride." She demanded, grinning like a fool._

_Carlos stepped forward, taking his daughter's hand. "Your mother told me to tell you that she is working on trying to accept you. And she hopes that maybe by Christmas she can be at a place where we could stay at your home for a few days."_

_"Tell her I appreciate it." Callie said genuinely, pulling her dad into a hug. "I'm so glad you're here."_

_"I missed walking my little girl down the aisle once. I will not miss it again." Carlos pulled back, bending down. "Tu eres hermosa." He said to Sofia. Every time he saw her, he said at least one thing in Spanish._

_"Gracias?" Sofia said slowly but mostly properly, smiling shyly and looking up at Callie._

_"We need to get started." Daniel said, his watch beeping softly. "We don't want to run late." Even here, he couldn't stand the idea of being late._

_"See you up there, honey." Callie said softly, giving Arizona's hand a squeeze and taking a step back with her dad._

_Arizona was just as nervous walking up to the front of the church as she had been the first time she took this walk. Except this time, she didn't have Miranda Bailey to whisper a dirty joke to relax her. Turning, she kissed her father's cheek and watched Callie carefully. Sofia had taken her hand as they walked down._

_Oddly, Callie felt a lot less nervous with her father on her arm than she ha when Mark had walked her down the aisle. She was still a trembling, vibrating, basket case of nerves, though. She hadn't been nervous like this until she looked down the and saw Arizona standing there. It was like a wave of nerves hit her head on. She couldn't help it. But, the walk was over before she knew it and she was leaning down to kiss Sofia's cheek before leaving her with Arizona's beaming parents. Smiling broadly, she kissed her father's cheek and then took her spot next to Arizona._

_"Dearly beloved, we have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of these women in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by His presence and first miracle at the wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and His Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people." Father Jameson said, his voice booming and powerful. He had a gay son and a lesbian daughter himself, as well as 7 straight kids. So this was far from his first experience with a gay wedding._

_Callie didn't really hear much of what Father Jameson said as she gazed into Arizona's eyes. She was nervous, just like the first time, but virtually everything else about this was different. It didn't feel different, though. She was still holding Arizona's hands, still staring into her stunning blues eyes, and still thanking God that this amazing woman wanted to spend her life with her. "Into this union Arizona and Calliope now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not be lawfully wed, speak now, or else forever hold your peace." When no one objected, Arizona let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "Arizona and Callie have decided to say their own vows to each other. Callie, you may go first." _

_"Okay..." Callie sighs shakily, holding Arizona's hands a little tighter. "You kissed me in a bar bathroom when I was at my lowest. I'd given up on love and happiness and all the joy and magic you believe in. But then you kissed me and suddenly, I could see in color again. And we've had our ups and downs and missteps. We've both been idiots and we're way too good at making each other mad. But somehow, by the grace of a God who must exist, we've made it here. We have a home, and a beautiful daughter, and a love that only grows deeper by the day." She smiled, taking a second to appreciate the feeling of her nerves fading away as her heart swelled with love and happiness. _

_"When you came into my life, everything changed. You are the kind of person who changes everything. But you changed me in all the ways I needed to be. You made me more loving. More kind. More appreciative. More forgiving. There are so many things I could tell you. But there's only one thing I need tell you. I love you with all that I am, and I promise to be yours until my last breath." She finishes softly, blinking back tears._

_"Arizona." Father Jameson turned to her. _

_Arizona took a second to let Callie's beautiful words take hold. Hearing the love of her life say those things to her made her really giddy. She took a breath, trying to remember the speech she thought she had memorized. _

_"My life is so different from how it was during that first kiss. It's so different but I wouldn't want the life I had before. Not for anything. We're not a perfect couple, we are both strong-headed and stubborn and we want what we what when we want it. But I think I have figured out why I think we work so well. We balance each other. We know it's all right if we fall, because the other will always catch us. You're the one reason I wake up in the morning. You're the one reason I find a way to smile. You're the one person who can change everything around me when things are going bad. You are my shelter, my hero, my best friend." Arizona was doing her best not to cry, not to lose it in this tent with their family looking on. But the way Callie was looking at her was making it really hard not to cry. _

_"When I asked Sofia what she loved the most about you, she said you make everything better. And you do. You make both of us better. You make everything better." Arizona paused, composing herself so she could finish and not end up in a puddle of tears. "Calliope, you are the only person who can make me so angry and then make me fall in love with you all over again. You are simply everything that is right in my life. You make my heart skip every other beat. You make me blush whenever you smile at me. You make me laugh just by saying the little things. If I'm with you then I have everything I need. I love you, Calliope, and I am so grateful to be your wife. The last few years has taught me so much about you, about us. We have gone though such a change in those years. But I can't remember a time I loved you more than I do now. We have grown into ourselves, grown into our relationship." A single tear broke away and fell down Arizona's cheek. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face when Callie reached up and brushed it away. _

_"I love you." Callie whispered almost inaudibly, caressing Arizona's cheek softly. She hadn't thought she could love this woman anymore when she'd revealed their surprise church wedding, but then she said things like that and Callie fell even deeper._

_Father Jameson took the rings from Callie and from Arizona. "Bless, O Lord, this ring, to be a sign of the vows by which these women have bound themselves to each other; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." He handed Arizona's rings to Callie. "Repeat after me. Arizona, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."_

_"Arizona, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." Callie repeated, her hand trembling a bit as she slid Arizona's rings back where they belonged. She grinned as she felt the same rush she did the first time she had put those rings on Arizona's finger._

_Arizona repeated the vows as well, slipping the rings onto Callie's fingers, making her smile like a fool. She loved seeing the rings she had picked out sitting on Callie's hand. "Now that Arizona and Calliope have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are wife and wife, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." Father Jameson smiled broadly. "You may kiss your bride, ladies."_

_Still grinning, Callie reached up and cupped Arizona's cheek as she leaned in slowly for their second first kiss as wife and wife._

_Everyone in the church got to their feet, cheering and clapping. Sofia squirmed off of her grandfather's lap and ran up to her mothers. "Mommy, Mamá, I love you!" She giggled._

_"We love you too, mija." Callie chuckled, scooping Sofia into her arms and peppering her face with butterfly kisses._

XXXXXXXXXX

Arizona looked down at the beautiful daughter she and Callie had. "Can she sleep in here with us tonight?" She looked over at her wife, using the puppy dog eyes.

"Put the eyes away." Callie reached over, turning the light off. She knew when Sofia got into the bed and that story started that Sofia was going to be joining them in the big bed. Though Callie wouldn't turn down the opportunity to cuddle with her two favorite girls.

Arizona cuddled up with Sofia and Callie, smiling as Callie's hand rested on her hip. She couldn't ever get tired of this. Not ever.


	5. Dreams Coming True

Not many notes this chapter. On with the story!

"Hey, this is the old case file you wanted." Arizona walked into Teddy's office.

"Oh thanks. I know the cases aren't a 100% match, but I think they are close enough this will help." Teddy smiled, taking Arizona's old case file. "You look remarkable happy."

"Sofia got into the program we wanted." Arizona was proud of her little girl. "It's a hard program to get into, and they normally don't take kids as young as Sofia. But she really wowed them during her interview. We're taking her out tonight to celebrate."

Teddy smiled, knowing how much Callie and Arizona wanted to get Sofia into some kind of early education program. She was a really smart kid, like all three of her parents, and they wanted to make sure she got a jump on leaning. "That's really great. And I have some good news of my own. I'm pregnant."

Arizona didn't say anything for a few beats. She knew Teddy and Henry weren't trying to have a baby. And yet nature had taken its course and Teddy was pregnant. She had to put a semi-forced smile on her face and force her arms to open so she could hug the now standing Cardio attending. "That's . . . Wow."

"I know. We're really happy. Surprised, but really happy. We both wanted kids, but with everything with the marriage the way it started and then with Henry getting sick and then us dating we never talked about it. But I haven't been feeling well and I took a test. Then I went and got checked out, I'm due on February 14." Teddy couldn't keep the same off her face.

Arizona couldn't help feel a pang of jealously. She and Callie weren't due to test for another 2 days and it wasn't a pleasure cruse to get pregnant for them. Yet for Teddy, it took almost nothing. But Teddy was her best friend and Arizona wasn't going to let her trials for a baby affect her happiness for her friend. "I'm really happy for you. We're going to have to go shopping in a few months and get everything. I can help plan your shower, if you want. I know you don't have family out here."

"You know if you and Callie hurry up and get pregnant we can do this together." Teddy smiled like it was the easiest thing in the world.

XXXXXXXXXX

Arizona forced the smile to stay on her lips, fighting back her emotions. She hated that people thought it was easy. It was not. Even just a month into this, it wasn't easy. All Arizona wanted was what Teddy now had. "We'll do our best. No promises." Arizona had always been the type of person who looked for her presents before Christmas. She tried to find out what her birthday presents would be long before her birthday. She hated surprises, hated not knowing. It was part of her DNA always to make sure she knew everything she could. This had led to more than one spanking as a child and more than one gift being returned before Christmas morning. But in the long run, Arizona always thought it was worth it.

Before she had started her shift, Arizona had drawn a vile of blood from herself. She couldn't take the home pregnancy test for 48 more agonizing hours. Even though it had only been 10 days since she and Callie had completed their first try at artificial insemination, Arizona felt like she had been waiting 10 years to find out what was going on in her body.

Walking into the hall where the blood lab was, she checked the out box and didn't find her labs. She had put a fake name and a rush on the order. She sat on a vacant gurney and took out her cell to play Angry Birds to pass the time.

It didn't take long before she felt a pair of eyes on her. She could hear footsteps and smelled an all-too-familiar body lotion, which she knew because she had bought it. When she looked away from the tiny birds and pigs, she saw her wife. "Come to get some labs?" Arizona asked. She might or might not have forgotten to tell Callie that she was too impatient to wait for the home pregnancy test.

Callie just raised an eyebrow at her wife. She had put an order in earlier and saw the name Katie Sheldon. She knew it was the fake name Arizona used for personal tests. She had been digging though the past orders, trying to find one an intern had messed up. "If you wanted to do a blood test to find out, you should have just told me. I would have drawn the blood." She sat down on the gurney next to her wife.

"I didn't want you to think I was going crazy because I didn't trust the home test." Arizona reached over to take one of Callie's hands. "It's the first time. I was hoping for something a little more sure." She knew that the home tests were really good now. But they weren't as good as blood tests. And right now anything less than the best they could do wasn't good enough. She craved the information that she didn't have.

Callie rested their joined hands between them, brushing her thumb over Arizona's knuckles. "It's normal for you to want to know as soon as possible with as high of a degree of certainty as possible. That's why I hide your Christmas gifts as an undisclosed location for the month before Christmas before bringing them home." Callie normally rented a storage locker about a half hour away and stored Arizona's presents there. It saved her having to hide them at the apartment and have Arizona find them. It was a small price to pay for both their sanity.

"What if it's negative?" Arizona knew the odds were against them getting it right on the first shot. She wasn't really all that young anymore after all.

"Then we try again." Arizona leaned against her wife, trying to take some of Callie's confidence and inner cool. "It can take months and months to do this, honey. Or it can happen the first time. It's not up to us." She knew that Arizona didn't want to hear that. She didn't really want to say that either. But it was true.

"I hate waiting." Arizona pocketed her phone, swinging her legs. "I just want to know if we need to get Sofia moved into a new room or not. I want to know if I am going to need to get bigger jeans. I want to know if my boobs are going to get bigger."

"I'm all for the last thing." Callie chimed in, trying to break a little bit of the tension. "Your boobs are great, but bigger can only be better."

Arizona hopped up, pacing to try to keep from combusting on the spot. "What happens if it doesn't happen, Calliope? What if my body used up all the good eggs? Or what if Alex's sperm and my eggs just don't get along? Or what if I can't keep it and I never get out of the gate? What happens if it's born sick and I can't be the one to fix it?" All the worst things possible filled her mind and pushed out any and all hope she had.

Callie got up and stopped Arizona by putting her arms on her shoulders. "Arizona, stop. We can't control any of that. We can do our best. You can eat right and follow instructions and do everything perfectly. And it still might not work out. But it might work out, too. You have to calm down before you give yourself a stroke. If we never have another baby, then I'm all right with that. Yes, I want more kids. I really want more kids. But not if it makes you a crazy woman."

Arizona breathed in before slowly breathing out again. "I'm scared and I don't know how to stop being scared." She put her hands on Callie's hips out of habit. Callie was now the safe harbor in Arizona's life. She wasn't quite sure she would know what to do without her wife.

"I'm scared, too. I was scared when I found out about Sofia, I'm still scared. But I try not to let it affect me too much. We have so many scary things to deal with after the baby comes, if the baby comes. Just wait until Sofia starts dating. Or we have to deal with teaching her to drive. Or college stuff. Or the sex talk. So many scary things. Right now is the easy scary stuff." Callie leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Arizona's lips. "I love you. I am going to love you if you're pregnant or if you're not."

"Thank you." Arizona hugged Callie, letting her words keep the fears away. She had been driving herself nuts over the last few days. All her fears had grown and grown until she was almost crushed by them. But in a few moments, Callie had batted them away and left her feeling nothing but hope and love.

"Let's go get some lunch and I'll have them page me when the test is back, all right?" Callie kissed the back of Arizona's hand.

Arizona agreed, wiping her eyes while Callie poked her head in the lab. But when she walked out, she had the labs in her hand. "They're done?" Arizona felt the nerves and fear rush back. "What does it say?"

Callie opened the file, reading it over three times just to make sure it was right. "I owe Alex a steak dinner." She looked up at her wife, grinning like a fool. "Nailed it on the first try." She knew Alex had little to do with it, she and Arizona had done most of the work. But friendly bets kept things from being too strange.

"I'm pregnant?" Arizona looked down at her middle, a hand slowly reaching and laying against the still-flat skin. "Whoa." She didn't feel any different and yet everything felt different. "Awesome." She flashed Callie a dimpled smile before giving her a kiss that left them both breathless.

XXXXXXXXXX

Callie lay on the couch with Arizona's feet near her head. They were having a very relaxing evening in after finding out that their second child was on the way. After coming home, Callie had made dinner while Arizona watched. They talked about their day while eating on the deck and now they were lying on the couch together. Sofia was spending the night at Mark's.

"This is the first night in months I've really relaxed without my mind going a mile a second." Arizona sighed in contentment. Lying on the over-sized couch with Callie was one of her favorite ways to relax.

"It's really nice not to have a screaming 3 year old demanding our attention, worrying about getting pregnant or charts to go over." Callie took a sip of her wine, putting it on the coffee table. "Oh, you'll never guess who I treated in the ER today."

"Who?"

"Remember Bailey's patent, Mary? The one from the shooting? Her husband, Bill. He was running in the park and tripped. Poor guy broke his ankle." Callie reached out and rubbed Arizona's, almost as if to protect her from the same fate.

"Sometimes, It feels like just yesterday that it happened. Other days, it feels like it happened 100 years ago." Arizona and Callie had been mostly unscathed by the shooting – at least physically. They hadn't been shot and when the shooter had come near them, Callie had given him bandages and he'd left them. But the fear Arizona felt as she laid her body over Ruby was still with her now and then.

"I would have done anything to protect you. Even though I was mad at you. Even though we weren't together. I would have done anything just to be able to protect you. I protect the things I love, too." Callie placed a soft kiss on Arizona's ankle. She hated seeing Arizona as freaked out as she had been in those moments.

"That night, the night we got back together. I remember every second of that night." Arizona could have given a blow by blow of that night, it was so burned into her brain.

"I knew that night I was going to marry you one day and have a baby with you." Arizona took a sip of her milk, setting the glass on the floor. "Even during the second break up, I knew we'd work it out. I knew you were the one for me. You were the woman whom I was going to marry and we were going to have a baby."

"I wasn't that sure after the second break up and finding out about Sofia." Callie admitted. She thought she had lost Arizona the second that the stick had turned pink. She knew that Arizona didn't like Mark before this. How could she saddle Arizona with Mark for the rest of their lives?

"Sofia is one of the best things that has ever happened to us. Yes, I wish we had her without Mark, but it is what it is." Arizona shrugged, reaching down and stroking Callie's calf softly. "I got the most beautiful wife in the world, a wonderful daughter, and a baby on the way. I'm a lucky woman."

"We're both lucky women with awesome wives." Callie couldn't help but use Arizona's favorite word. Over the years, they had rubbed off on each other. Arizona liked slightly darker colors and Callie used words like awesome.

"We should start looking at stuff for Sofia's new room. We don't have to buy anything right away, but if she sees anything we fall in love with, we can get it." Arizona shifted the topic slightly. "I want to move her room so the new baby is in the room that connects to ours."

"Yes. That is so much easier than having to go all the way down the hall in the middle of the night." Callie agreed. "I'm hoping this little one is better about sleeping though the night than Sofia was."

"I don't think she could be much worse." Arizona snorted a little bit. "Sofia had us up nearly every two hours until she was 1." Arizona had never known a baby who hated to sleep as much as her daughter did. As soon as they were out of the room, the whimpering started. Even if Sofia was in bed with them, she didn't like to go to sleep.

Callie finished off her wine, limiting herself to a single glass as long as Arizona couldn't drink. She remembered when she was pregnant and Arizona had wine, it didn't bother her as long as she didn't go nuts. "How about we go put on our pajamas, get into bed, and watch the last three innings of the Red Sox game?"

"Now that's an offer I will never refuse." Arizona gave her wife a smile, standing up and offering Callie her hand. They went up and got changed before getting into their large bed. Arizona felt Callie's hand move to her middle and looked over at her wife.

"I love you, little one. This is your Mamá." Callie moved her head down toward Arizona's belly. "I am going to be talking to you every night. Well, most of them. Sometimes your Mommy and I work crazy shifts and don't get to see each other. But every night I am able, I promise to talk to you. I love you very much and I promise that I will do everything I can to protect you. Grow big and strong in there, little one. We love you and can't wait to meet you. But don't be like your big sister and come out months early. We can wait all nine months." Callie lifted Arizona's shirt and kissed her stomach softly.

"I love you so much." Arizona had tears in her eyes when Callie moved up to look at her.

"They say if you talk to babies, they know your voice when they come out." Callie shrugged, blushing a little bit. "I love you both."

"We love you, too." Arizona gave Callie a kiss before snuggling against her to watch the game. She had never felt more love and blessed than she did in that moment.

Arizona rested her head on Callie's shoulder as they watched the game. She loved cuddling like this with Callie and watching baseball.

"I swear if Lester doesn't strike this guy out, I'm going to throw something at the TV."

Callie kissed the top of Arizona's head, chuckling just a little bit. Arizona was passionate about a lot of things and baseball was one of them. "It's the 9th inning and we're up by 1. He's 2 outs away from a complete game shut out. Have a little faith honey."

"He's let two guys get singles and might walk this one. I'm losing it a bit." Arizona closed her eyes before cheering when there was a triple play to end the game. "I love baseball." She turned to her wife, kissing her. The kiss started off innocent and ended up much less so.

"We can have sex tonight." Callie pressed her lips to Arizona's jaw. "Like real sex where we both get off and we both are breathless after. Wanna do that now?"

"Mmhmm." Arizona hummed as Callie's bone breaking hands started moving over parts of here it hadn't in way too long. "I do. I really, really do."

"Good because if you didn't, I'd have to tie you down and have my way with you anyway." Callie started undressing her wife, nipping and kissing the newly exposed skin.

"Can you tie me up anyway?" Arizona raised an eyebrow.

Callie lifted her head and smirked. "I knew there was a reason I married you."


	6. That Cat Is Out Of The Bag

5 weeks into the pregnancy, Arizona was thankfully over the all-day morning sickness. She got it once or twice a day, but not all day long. She had some of her energy back and was doing morning yoga when she didn't have a crazy early shift. Sometimes, if she asked, Callie would join her and they would help press each other deeper into the stretches, the easy banter flowing about using all that flexibility later that night. Sofia came in sometimes and tried to do the poses, but normally just ended up rolling around and having a good time.

Callie and Arizona decided as a gift to Sofia and early planning for the baby, they would move Sofia into the former guest room down the hall and redo Sofia's room, which was attached to theirs, for the baby. They knew that starting on it quite a few months ahead of time would give them all the time they needed and Sofia was really outgrowing it.

"What do you want to do first?" Callie asked as they stood in what would become Sofia's new room. Sofia was with Mark for the weekend, unaware of the activity at the house.

"I'm going to put up the outline for the mural. That way you can start painting the other walls while I get started on that." Arizona replied. They had decided to go with a soft purple on three walls and do a full wall-sized mural of Beatrix Potter's Peter Rabbit on the fourth wall.

Callie opened the 3 windows, so the paint fumes wouldn't get to them. She knew Arizona had to be careful, but with the windows open, she was pretty sure they would be all right. "I can't believe Sofia is getting her big girl room." Callie dipped the roller in paint and started on the longest wall. "It feels like we were bringing her home from the hospital just yesterday."

"Well, we did bring her home from the hospital yesterday, after our shifts." Arizona knew what Callie meant, though. Sofia was growing up so fast. "Pretty soon, she's going to be driving a car and going off to college."

"You are making me feel very old, Arizona." Callie made a face, going back over a spot that didn't coat properly. "We're almost 40. We're attendings. When did that happen? I walk into that hospital sometimes and I still expect to put on intern scrubs and do scut work. I feel like it's high school with scalpels or something."

"Seattle Grace High." Arizona snorted, smoothing the mural template out to make sure it stuck to the wall properly. "That might be just about right. Sex, drinking, trying to get out of doing paperwork." She shook her head, grabbing a damp cloth and starting to go over the back of the template. "But if we're attendings, that makes us the teachers." She pointed out.

"Oh." Callie didn't like that any more than remembering they were almost 40. "I guess it does." She sighed, rolling more paint on the wall.

About an hour later, Arizona had the mural finished and Callie had the painting on the walls and the moldings done. The room looked totally different just from that. Sofia was going to really like it, they hoped.

"I think that we are good to let this all dry and we can go take a much deserved break." Arizona wiped a little bit of paint she had gotten on her hands off on a rag. "Lemonade and chocolate chip cookies, I think."

"Oh, I like how you think." Callie was a sucker for a well-made chocolate chip cookie. She was enjoying her alone time with Arizona, not having gotten enough lately with their crazy work hours. "Do you think Sofia is going to like her room or complain that her room isn't attached anymore?"

"Honestly?" Arizona poured them each some lemonade while Callie heated the cookies for 10 seconds. "I think both. She's going to like getting a big girl room, but she's going to want to be back in the attached room. Maybe not right away but I think after a few days, it will hit her."

"Maybe we should take a weekend trip with her. Get a cabin by a lake and go fishing or something just the three of us. She's been clingy lately and I think it's because we've been so into getting you knocked up. Now the deed is done and we can relax a little bit." Callie took a bite of her cookie, enjoying the chocolatey goodness.

"That's not a horrible idea. We can think of doing that or maybe take her to that indoor water park and hotel they just built." Arizona tossed out another suggestion. "Give me a few days and I will look a few things up. Us having a few days alone with our baby girl would be good for all three of us, I think."

"Us having a few days alone just you and me is good for us, too." Callie reached over, holding Arizona's hand. "I like doing projects around the house with you. It's fun doing stuff like this with you."

"I'm glad you think so. I have a list of stuff we have to get done before winter." Arizona rolled her eyes a little at Callie's groan. "Didn't you just say it was fun?"

"Redoing Sofia's room is fun. Having to close the pool or hot tub and raking leaves is not." Callie finished her cookie. "Can't we hire someone to do all of that? That's what Dad always did."

"No, Calliope, we can't. You and I are more than capable of doing all of the things that we need to do around here. No, they aren't all a barrel of laughs, but that's part of home ownership and adulthood."

"Adulthood sucks." Callie pouted, smiling only when Arizona leaned forward and kissed her pout. "Well, not all the parts of adulthood suck. Some I find to be really awesome."

Arizona raised an eyebrow, giving Callie a slight smirk. "Would you like to come upstairs with me and do some very adult type things with me?"

"I think I would like that. Yes." Callie tried not to blush when she stood up so fast she knocked her chair over.

XXXXXXXXXX

Arizona parked her car in Mark and Lexie's driveway. She and Callie had finished off Sofia's bedroom about an hour ago. It looked perfect and they hoped their little girl would love it, too. She got a larger bed, mostly so she could fit all the stuffed animals she wanted, one of her moms, and herself could all fit in it for her bedtime story.

"Hey, Arizona." Mark answered after Arizona knocked. "Sofia is sleeping. Give me a second and I'll pack her up and then we can wake her."

"Sure." Arizona walked into Mark's house, smiling as she saw all the drawings by Sofia framed on one of the tables in the formal living room.

"How's the trying for a baby going?" Mark packed Sofia's toys in her bag. Arizona and Mark really weren't friends and didn't have a whole lot to keep a conversation moving.

"I'm pregnant." The words had slipped out before Arizona could stop them. She and Callie had already decided not to tell anyone until 8 weeks and then they wanted their parents to be first, then Alex, and then close friends. She couldn't believe Mark asking an off-hand question like that had tripped her up.

"What? That's great!" Mark turned, seeing the look on her face. "But you aren't telling people, are you? He remembered when Lexie was pregnant. He didn't get to tell Derek for three months. He could tell the words had slipped. "I'll keep my mouth shut. I'd rather not have Torres wire it shut for me."

"She would, too." Arizona hadn't been so thankful for Lexie's influence on Mark in a long time. "It did slip, so thanks for not saying anything. I'm only 5 weeks." She put a hand on her middle. "Callie and I are the only ones who know right now. My parents don't even know."

"They are going to be over the moon. Your parents are already wrapped around Sofia's finger. They are going to love to have another grandkid to spoil." Mark handed over the bag to Arizona, giving her a soft smile. "I'll go wake Sofia up. We played in the park for a few hours today, so she really needed the nap." He added before turning and going upstairs to get their little girl.

Arizona breathed in and then out slowly. She was going to have to be careful, really careful. A lot of their friends knew that they were trying to have kids. She was asked 3 or 4 times a week by people how things were going. So if she was going to make it the next 3 weeks, she was going to need to think about her words really carefully.

"Hi, Mommy." Sofia hugged Arizona when she came downstairs.

"Hi, Bug." Arizona bent down and picked her little girl up. "I have a surprise for you when we get home."

Sofia's little face lit up. That normally meant Callie cooked something she really liked, they were going for a ride in the T-Bird, or something just as awesome. "Yay!" Sofia grinned, hugging Arizona tightly. "Let's go home, then."

"Say goodbye to Daddy."

"Goodbye to Daddy." Sofia smirked, a healthy dose of smartass already in her.

"Goodbye, honey." Mark kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." Sofia kissed his cheek, giggling a little bit when his beard tickled her lips.

Arizona was nervous on the way home. What if Sofia didn't like being 8 feet farther away from them? What if she didn't like the color? What if she didn't like the bed? What if she didn't like any of it? She and Callie had worked most of their two days off to give their daughter a new room. "Ready for the surprise?" Arizona unhooked Sofia from her car seat.

"Yes." Sofia nodded, hopping down and grabbing Arizona's hand, pulling her toward the house. "What is it? What is it?" She asked, not sure where to go, but wanting to go there as fast as possible.

Arizona picked Sofia up to make it go a little bit faster, and carried her upstairs and to the closed door. Callie was inside with the video camera to get Sofia's reaction. "Close your eyes, Sofia." Arizona put her hand on the door nob and opened it just a little so Callie knew to start filming.

Sofia opened her eyes when they stepped into the room. She tried to take it all in, but everywhere she looked was something more awesome than the last. Slowly, she turned to look at Arizona, tears in her eyes. "For me?" She asked, overwhelmed.

"Yes. It's your new room, honey." Arizona bent down, wrapping her arms around Sofia. "Don't you like it?" She felt all the fear she'd felt in the car magnify.

"It's AWESOME!" Sofia hugged Arizona, happy tears falling down her face as she held Arizona in a vice-like grip. She pulled back, running over to her bed and started jumping on it.

Arizona sighed, locking eyes with Callie, glad that her worst fears hadn't come true. "I love you." She walked over to Callie, wrapping her arms around her as Callie taped Sofia enjoying her new room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Somehow Callie and Arizona both made it to the 8 week marker without telling anyone else about the pregnancy. It had been hard not to say anything when people kept asking. They had really good friends and a great support system, but they wanted their parents to know before most anyone else. Callie and Arizona lay in their bed, both with one of their house phones in their hands. They were going to put all four of their parents on a conference call so that they could tell them at once. That way neither set could say the other found out first.

"Mom, Dad, are you there?" Arizona reached over, tangling her fingers with Callie's.

"We're here, Arizona." Barbara had a feeling she knew why Arizona and Callie had set this large phone call up.

"Mama, Daddy?" Callie ran her fingers over Arizona's knuckles. She knew her wife was nervous, that she was about ready to jump out of her skin.

"We're here, Calliope." Carlos sat with his wife on the outside deck overlooking the Atlantic.

"So I'm pretty sure you both know why we've gotten you four on the line." Arizona started, shifting a little bit closer to Callie. We found out about 6 weeks ago that I am pregnant. We wanted to tell you guys first." She left out that Mark had found out before them.

A mass explosion of grandparental love and congratulations hit them. The four of them talked over each other, and even though Callie and Arizona couldn't understand any of it, it made them feel really loved. Finally it stopped, as the four grandparents realizeed they couldn't be understood.

"Arizona, Calliope, we're so happy for you two." Barbara had tears in her eyes already. Daniel put his arm around her, kissing the top of her grey hair. "Another child is always a blessing."

"That's right." Carlos was smiling from ear to ear as he thought about having another grandchild to spoil and buy things. "Do you know if it's a girl or boy yet?"

"We don't and we won't for a while. But we're hoping for a boy, so we'll have one of each. But we have no control over it." Arizona smiled as she put her head near Callie's, glad the announcement part was over.

"Does Sofia know yet?" Lucia piped in, trying her best just to be happy for her daughter. She had to remember this was the life Callie wanted. She couldn't put her own wants and needs on Callie. It wasn't fair and it wouldn't keep Callie in her life.

"No. She's going to be just about the last person we tell." Callie knew if they told Sofia, everyone would know. So right before they told the general public about it, they would sit down and tell Sofia. She knew that they were trying to make her a little sister or brother. She had asked for a puppy instead.

"Timmy would be so happy for this, Arizona." Daniel finally spoke. The old Marine didn't get emotional for many things. He had seen too much death and war to show his emotions about that, at least not outwardly. But his little girl having a baby made all the feelings that he had suppressed over the years bubble up inside his chest. "You know how much he loved babies."

Arizona leaned against Callie more as the phone call went on. The mention of Tim took her away from her bedroom and her wife. She went back to a back porch in a house she hadn't lived in in 15 years. Tim promised to be the best uncle in the world if she promised to name her son after him. Their relationship was filled with promises like that, unkept and never able to be fully cashed in.

"They took that well." Callie shut the laptop and put it on her nightstand. She could tell after Daniel brought up Timothy, Arizona was gone in another world. "I think my father and your mother are going to go way overboard with presents, but that's what they do best."

"If we have a boy, can his middle name be Timothy?" Arizona hated how unsteady her voice was. She prided herself on how strong she was about stuff like this. "Tim promised me he'd be the best uncle if I did. And I know he can't be here but it would mean a lot to me."

"You don't even have to ask, honey." Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist, nuzzling her neck to try to stop her tears before they start. "I was going to bring that up when we got to names. I like the name and it means so much to you."

"Thank you." Arizona shifted down in bed, resting her head on her pillow. Right now the only thing she felt was the saw raw pain she did when Timothy died. It nearly ate her alive then. Now it was just a sharp pain in her side.

"I had bad dream." Sofia walked into their bedroom, a few tear marks on her cheeks. "I need cuddles." She was wearing her mini scrubs and holding her doctor teddy bear in matching scrubs. "Please?"

Arizona turned, trying to hide the pain in her eyes. Sofia was amazing at picking up at the pain others were feeling. "Come here, Bug." She reached down and helped Sofia up on the big bed, pulling her deep in her arms. "Mommy's got you, baby." She needed this maybe as much as Sofia.

"Why you sad?" Sofa pulled back to look at her mother, able to see past the mask that she had put on. "You have bad dreams, too?" She asked, handing over the bear to try to help Arizona get over her bad dreams.

"Thank you, Bug." Arizona kissed Sofia's forehead. "I didn't have a bad dream. I was thinking about someone that passed away and is in heaven now. Your Uncle Tim." She had mentioned Timothy to Sofia a few times, mostly when her parents were coming or after they left.

"He's a hero." Sofia had been told that more than anything about Timothy Robbins. "We cuddle now. You, me, and baby." She snugged up to Arizona and closed her little brown eyes.

"What?" Arizona pulled back and looked down at Sofia. "What did you say, honey?" She wasn't sure if Sofia was talking about the bear or if she somehow knew something that Arizona and Callie hadn't told her.

"You're having baby." Sofia yawned, putting her hand on Arizona's belly. "I want a sister, remember?" She gave Callie and Arizona both the "I want what I want" look.

"How did you know I was having a baby, Sofia?" Arizona felt Callie's arms wrapping around her middle. "Did you hear us talking about it?"

"I just know." Sofia shrugged before cuddling back to Arizona. Her bad dream was forgotten and her eyelids were getting heavy again. "Night night." She muttered as she slowly drifted off.


	7. Pulling Apart And Coming Togehter

AN - This was a very hard chapter for me to write. But it's one of my proudest chapters. I hope that you all take a moment to process before you comment. No pitchforks, please.

* * *

><p>Callie looked up from her desk, just having finished her last bit of paperwork, and across at the clock hanging on the wall. It was a half hour before she could head home for the night, and it couldn't come soon enough. Today was September 11, 2014. She had gotten some of the strangest cases, stranger than even Halloween.<p>

She knew today was a hard day for Arizona, on a few levels. It was Timothy's birthday, a day that reminded her of one of the greatest losses in her life. And it was the day her brother had decided to join the military. Unlike his father before him, Tim had been on the fence. He hadn't been sure he wanted to join and he had delayed the decision. He finished college and worked for 2 years before the attacks happened. But some Robbins gene switched on after the attacks and he had enlisted and was gone soon after. He wasn't killed in action for another 3 years, but Arizona knew, and had told Callie, that if 9/11 hadn't happened, he never would have joined, like a lot of good men and women.

Callie's eyes moved to a photo taken just a few weeks ago. Sofia and Arizona were lying in Sofia's new bed. Arizona didn't have a visible baby bump, but Callie knew there would be one soon. She couldn't help but slide her hand there when they were in bed together. Nothing made her happier than holding her wife, whispering sweet things in her ear. Arizona enjoyed the set up pretty well, too.

The idea of having a second child made Callie's heart grow 3 sizes like the Grinch. She could almost feel her heart getting bigger when she thought of her growing family. Though as a doctor, she knew it was all in her head. But really, how could the idea of Arizona carrying their child not make her swell with pride? She and Arizona had ended their relationship at one point over children. And now they were parents and adding to their family together. It was like a dream come true.

To add to all that happiness, she and her mother had a relationship again. It was one that Callie wasn't sure she would ever have. Her mother was one of the most stubborn people Callie knew. She wasn't sure if Lucia would ever come around, but slowly and surely, she had. It was slow, but worth it. And Callie and Aria were talking again, something that took years to happen. Their issues had gone deeper than Callie's sexuality. But they had gotten past them and had both decided to grow up. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of Callie's shoulders when her family drama drew to a close. She didn't like fighting and not talking to her family. It wasn't something she was ever going to enjoy, unlike some people she knew did.

Callie wasn't sure when her life had turned from a mess into a dream, but it had. It really was a dream. She had a wife who made her feel loved and safe and wanted. A beautiful daughter who amazed her every day. Finally, she had a family that accepted her and friends that were a wonderful support system. She had it all.

She heard her phone vibrate against the table. A text message from Arizona. Even without opening it, the idea of a message from Arizona made her smile. Callie loved that Arizona loved to text. It was their "thing" and something she loved to do.

But the text was only three words. Three words that Callie wasn't at all prepared to read.

_I just miscarried. _

All at once, Callie felt her heart fall to her feet. Her vision blurred to the point where she couldn't read the screen of her phone anymore. This had to be a mistake. This had to be a sick joke. That's it a joke. But Arizona wasn't that cruel. Arizona wouldn't do that to her. Turning, Callie grabbed her bag and jacket, not caring if she still had time left on her shift. She sent a page to another one of the Ortho attendings to cover for her and headed home to find out what the hell happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arizona sat on the bathroom floor against the wall. It was dark out, but she hadn't bothered to turn on a light. She hadn't been feeling well this morning and had decided to go in to see her doctor when she called to ask a question and found out they had an opening. When she got there, she was told she was in the middle of having a miscarriage.

She had wanted to call Callie to hold her hand while everything that needed to be done was done. But when she called, Callie was in surgery on a tiny human. She decided not to leave a message. She didn't want Callie to freak out or have her be told by a nurse. She knew that Callie wouldn't take very kindly to that, but Arizona was in survival mode. All she could think about then was keeping it together long enough to get everything done and then go home.

When she got home, she headed to the bathroom to take a shower to try to relax, but she never made it that far. She sat against the wall, her side against the tub. She was still in the scrubs she had worn to her doctor's appointment. Her hair was still tied up and there were still tear marks on the side of her face. She felt dirty, felt soiled, felt like she had done something wrong and was being punished.

Before they had started the insemination process, Arizona knew that it would take time to get pregnant. Or that's what she thought. When she got pregnant on the first go around, she thought that she was just lucky. That maybe it was all just meant to be and was all going to work out. She and Callie were going to have their second baby and things were going to turn up roses. But that's not how it was going to be, apparently. She had gotten pregnant, but her body didn't let her have the ending that she and Callie discussed in bed every night.

How was Callie going to look at her after this? How was she going to be able to look at herself after this? She pulled her knees up to her chest, feeling a soreness and heaviness in her gut. All she wanted to do was to go back to yesterday. To have one last night of being pregnant, one last night of Callie's hand resting on her belly as they both cuddled in bed. Her mind shifted slightly from one loss to another. She almost laughed at the irony of the date.

Her brother's birthday. And now the day of her miscarriage.

"Is this your idea of being the best uncle ever, Tim?" Arizona spoke out loud. "Is this your idea of protecting your family? Because if it is, I hope you're in hell. First, you leave me when I begged you not to go. And then, you're not there to dance at my wedding. Either one of them. Then this. I hate you." Even as the words left her mouth, she knew they weren't true. She still loved Timothy more than most people who were still living. But talking to him, even like this, made the hurt go away just a little bit. Venting was something that she didn't do with other people. She did it with the memory of her dead brother. It cut down on being told she was wrong.

She let her tears fall, turning on her side a bit. She needed to find a way to feel something other than pain. Because right now, she felt like she was on fire. She wasn't sure that anything in the world could put that fire out. Not even Callie.

She had never felt as horrible as she did right now. All she wanted as to black out for a few days and wake up forgetting about all of this. She didn't want to remember what her hopes and dreams were for the baby who wasn't. She didn't want to think about the nursery or the clothes she had bought for it. She didn't want to think.

But there was something she had to do before she could stop thinking. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She sent a three word text to Callie.

_I just miscarried._

She knew it was cruel to send something like that in a text. But she didn't trust her voice and she didn't want Callie to walk in without knowing what happened. She had sent the text more to give Callie warning than because that's how she wanted her to find out. She just couldn't have taken it if Callie had come home and slid a hand to her belly, asking how they were. There was no they anymore. There might never be a they again. She wasn't sure she could ever try to have a baby again after her body had betrayed her like it did.

Slowly standing up on shaky legs, she turned the water on as hot as she could stand it and started to undress. She needed to try to wash away this day before it suffocated her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Callie walked into the house, all the lights were off. It was silent. Sofia was at Meredith's for a sleepover with Zola. Those two were fast friends. And while most 3 years olds didn't like being away from their parents at night, as long as Sofia was with Zola, she couldn't care less about any of her parents, even overnight. Callie put her bag down and checked each of the rooms downstairs for Arizona. Then she tried upstairs, but didn't have any luck there either.

"Hey." Callie finally found Arizona sitting in a chair on the back deck, a blanket wrapped around her and a large glass of wine beside her. She wasn't sure what to say or what to do. She felt stuck in place. Finally, she sat down facing Arizona, on the lounge chair next to her wife's.

"Hey." Arizona had come out there after her shower, needing to try to decompress before her thoughts crushed her. She lifted the wine glass to her lips and took a healthy gulp. She hadn't had a drink in 2 and a half months and the wine was quickly going to her head. It felt good not to be oriented completely to her surroundings. She knew drinking right now might not be the smartest or safest thing she could do. But honestly right now, she didn't give a shit.

"Should you be drinking right now?" Callie reached out, taking Arizona's hand in both of hers. She could tell Arizona was in pain, her brother and the miscarriage playing off each other, feeding each other.

"Does it matter?" Arizona turned her head. She could see that Callie was hurting, too. But Callie was trying to make sure Arizona was okay before she fell apart. "I'm only having one glass. I need something to dull the ache. It's this or jumping off the roof. Less clean up with this."

"That's not funny, Arizona." Callie knew Arizona might put on a perky front, but she had a history of self-harm and depression. More so since Tim died.

Arizona had never been a cutter or a pill popper. But she was really good at hurting herself, doing stupid things to get the same rush of pain as a cutter did. It was more or less the same thing, but it was a lot easier to cover up. Things like "accidentally" tripping when she wore heelies, when everyone knew she was a pro on them. She had never gotten to the point of broken bones, but she had needed glue and stitches more than a few times. She had gotten a lot better since she and Callie gotten together, better still since Sofia came along. But it was still a part of who she was, a part she tried very hard to keep hidden from the rest of the world.

"No, it's not." Arizona admitted, taking another sip of her wine. "I lost our baby today, Calliope. I don't know what I did wrong. I keep going over the last few days in my head to figure out where I messed up." She clenched her jaw, keeping the tears back. She was done crying. She didn't have any more tears left.

Callie heard the raw pain in Arizona's voice and wished more than anything that she could take it away. "You didn't do anything wrong. Nothing. It happens, Arizona. It happens a lot. Nothing you could have done would have stopped it." She wished her words would sink in, but she watched as the shell around Arizona repelled them.

"I feel like I failed." Arizona finished the wine, setting the glass down. She tugged Callie over to her chair and moved so they could lie in it together. Oversized chairs were a great investment for people who loved to cuddle.

"You didn't fail." Callie whispered, stroking Arizona's back. She was thankful her arms were strong and she had broad shoulders. She was going to have to carry her family for a while to keep things afloat. "It is all going to be okay. If we don't try anymore after this, it's not the end of the world. If we do: great, but I'm not putting any pressure on you."

Arizona rested her head next to Callie's, glad for Callie's warmth and the blanket. The wine was really starting to go to her head. "I told Tim I hated him today." She needed to tell someone, to get it off her chest. Even if it was stupid and didn't mean much, it still meant a lot in her mind right now. Tim had been her best friend for all of the years he was alive. Arizona still wondered if she'd ever have a friend who just got her like Tim did, though Teddy came very close.

"You don't hate him, not really." Arizona had a lot of emotions when it came to her brother, but Callie knew that not one of them was hate. She had never seen anyone who thought her brother the great guy and hero that Arizona did. The flag they got when Tim died was sitting downstairs beside Arizona's desk in the study because her father refused to have it in his house.

"'Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime, and falling in at night. I miss you like hell.'" Arizona whispered. She had heard the Edna St. Vincent Millay quote once and it had stayed with her all these years.

"Edna St. Vincent Millay." Callie stroked Arizona's cheek. "She's one of my favorite poets." She breathed in and then out very slowly before kissing Arizona's forehead. The wine had kicked in and she had fallen asleep where she lay.

Slowly and carefully, Callie carried her up to their bedroom and tucked her in. She didn't wake up and Callie was glad for that. Callie changed before getting in herself, wrapping her arms around Arizona and closing her eyes. Slowly, she let her tears fall. Arizona didn't need to be awake to be a comfort to Callie. She was in Callie's arms and that was enough.


	8. Reflections

This is one of my favorite chapters in this while story. I hope y'all like it as much I as I do.

* * *

><p>Arizona lay on a cot in an on call room. She had gone off shift a half hour ago, but Callie wasn't off for another hour and they had driven in together. Sofia was with Mark and Lexie tonight. For now, she was content to lie on the cot and think about the last 6 months. 6 months that had put more age onto her face than any other 6 months had in a very long time.<p>

The rest of September and October had been hell. Arizona's pregnant body had started to change noticeably. And now it was retreating to its pre-pregnancy form. She and Callie didn't talk as much as they had during the "trying" phase and sex was totally off the table. Both women had been punched in the gut. And anyone who had ever been punched in the gut will tell you it takes a long time to stop feeling the effects.

Arizona knew that they couldn't stop just because of the miscarriage. They tried in November, even though Callie had told Arizona they could go as long as she needed to before they tried again. But Arizona wasn't going to take a longer break. The longer it took her to go back to trying, the harder it would be for her. She needed to get back on the horse, or get her hips back on the pillow as it were.

November was the first month they had tried to conceive again after the miscarriage. Both she and Callie knew what to expect, but they hadn't prepared themselves for the emotion of the moment. The only other time they had done this, it had worked and Arizona had gotten pregnant. But the question of whether Arizona would have another miscarriage weighed heavily on both their minds. Arizona was tense to the point Callie couldn't bring her to orgasm no matter how hard she worked at it.

XXXXX

_"Come on, honey. Relax." Callie was sweaty from the effort of working to get her wife off, knowing that the orgasm helped Arizona's body draw up the sperm and led to a better chance of pregnancy. She had never had to work this hard to get Arizona off before. She was a little worried that Arizona was going to become more emotionally hurt from this if she couldn't get off._

_"Telling me to relax isn't helping." Arizona's tone was more bitter than it had been in a long time. It was hard for her to relax, knowing that she might get pregnant again just to lose it. _

_Callie bent her head, kissing along Arizona's leg before moving up to lie next to her. "If you want to take more time before we try again, we can do that. We can take all the time you need." She brought a hand up and rested it on her wife's cheek. "You don't have to do this yet."_

_"I'm not a child, Calliope, I know I don't have to do this." Arizona set her jaw, clenching it in defiance. "I want to do it and I want it to work. And not only do I want it to work, I want my body to do what it's supposed to, not to mess up and miscarry." Tears were brimming at Arizona's eyes, her anger with herself and her body greater now than even right after the miscarriage. _

_"Oh, honey." Callie kept her voice low, trying to soothe her hurt wife. "You didn't do anything wrong. It happens sometimes. Neither one of us can control that." She wrapped her arms around Arizona when she felt the first tear hit her skin. _

_"I know that. I'm a freaking doctor. I know how it works. But I don't care. That was our baby." Arizona took in a slow breath, shaking her head. She couldn't do this. She couldn't keep doing this. Beating herself up wasn't going to bring their baby back. It was going to make her hate this and hate Callie. "Touch me again." She turned her head, kissing her wife. _

_Callie reached down, using her hand like Arizona had asked. She wasn't sure if it would work, but she hoped it would. Even if it didn't help and Arizona didn't get pregnant this month, she was sure there was a positive mental benefit for Arizona if she could come to orgasm and just finish this first try. _

_It took longer than Arizona would have liked, but she did orgasm that night. She turned, not caring about putting her hips up, and devolved into a mess of tears in Callie's arms._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Arizona shifted on the bed, thinking about how hard that time after the miscarriage had been. She had been angry with herself, not right after, but about a week after the miscarriage. It hit her like a ton of bricks when she remembered that Teddy was pregnant. The idea someone else was pregnant and she wasn't had made Arizona literally sick to her stomach.

She felt horrible for hating Teddy for not miscarrying. It made her avoid Teddy for a few weeks. But thankfully Callie had talked to Teddy and told her not to take it personally. All in all, Teddy was really good about it.

December had been much different than the month before. Callie and Arizona were between Thanksgiving, a holiday they celebrated with mostly friends, and Christmas, which was celebrated with mostly family. Both sets of parents, Aria, her husband and twin boys, a few aunts and uncles from both sides, would all be coming to Seattle for Christmas. It was Callie and Arizona's first time hosting a big family event. Even their wedding hadn't had as many relatives as this Christmas would bring.

Both women were nervous about bringing their families together, but they were thrilled that Lucia had finally come to her senses and had decided to come with Carlos. After Callie and Arizona's wedding in Boston, Lucia and Callie had started talking more. But it took more time before she was ready to come back to Seattle. This year, she had finally told her daughter she was excited to come and be a part of their family.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Is that mistletoe over the bed?" Arizona walked in the bedroom in a very good mood. Unlike the month before, she felt ready for this process. She didn't blame herself anymore. She accepted that she had no control over the miscarriage. She did everything she could to have a healthy pregnancy. That was the best she could do. "Calliope I don't think we need any more reasons to kiss in bed."_

_Callie just flashed a cheeky grin and took her robe off, showing off a very thin and short piece of silk she was wearing underneath. "I did a little shopping today. This caught my eye." Trying to pull off innocent when dressed like that took guts. And Callie Torres had guts. _

_"You need to go shopping more often." Arizona felt her mouth water at the sight in front of her. All but a very tiny section of her brain forgot why she and Callie had tonight off. She just wanted to put her hands over that skin and touch her wife. She wanted to have sex for the first time since before the miscarriage. _

_Callie just gave Arizona a sexy smile and walked over. "You have way too many pieces of clothing on." Callie slowly started to undress Arizona, not letting her help very much. She always felt like she was unwrapping a Christmas present when she was undressing her wife. She didn't want anyone helping her open it. "Beautiful." She kissed Arizona's shoulder and along her collarbone before kissing the other shoulder. _

_"You are, too." Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck before sliding the straps down, letting the silk fall to the floor. "You have always been beautiful to me. Even when you're throwing up before a big presentation or when you have a stain on your shirt from Sofia. Even after 9 hours in the OR, with your hair messed up from your scrub cap, you are always just so beautiful. You should have been a movie star." Arizona felt Callie sway them as they stood. She laughed softly before humming a few bars of a slow song. _

_"You always did know how to make me feel good." Callie kissed Arizona's temple, her hands firming on Arizona's hips. They were really a great height for each other, with Callie about 3 inches taller. It made Arizona have to stand on her tip toes to kiss her, something that both liked. "Ready for a little fun before a half hour of cuddling?" Callie asked. She had gotten everything set up already. _

_"I am." Arizona gave Callie a kiss before walking to the bed with her. She didn't feel any of the nerves this time. She just felt sure this was the right thing for their family. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Arizona turned on the other side on the cot. That had been a really great night, a night that she wouldn't ever forget. But it didn't do anything to quell the heartbreak she felt a few weeks later when the pregnancy test came back negative. She had really thought it had worked, that she and Callie had used some (nearly) Christmas magic to make their baby.

January had been the most rushed they ever had been. They had less than an hour to get it done before Callie had leave for the airport to fly to a conference. It wasn't at all fun or romantic like the month before had been. Callie had gotten stuck at the hospital all night and had gotten home just in time for them to do a try and then get her to the airport. It wasn't a time Arizona thought of fondly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Arizona woke up to the feeling of a hand in her panties. "5 more minutes." She muttered, having gotten in from her shift 5 hours ago at midnight. "Okay. I'm awake!" She jerked up when she felt a thumb pressing down right on her clit. "Calliope, what are you doing? I was trying to sleep!" She asked, looking at her wife, who was half under the covers and half not._

_"We are leaving in 37 minutes to go to the airport. And you have to lie on your back for a half hour after the plunger goes in. So I figured I could get you basted and have you lie back and sleep for a half hour while I take my shower and get my stuff in the car, then you can put on PJ pants and we can go." Callie worked Arizona's clit a little harder, earning a moan and a jerk of Arizona's hips. _

_"You didn't think of waking me before you put your plan into action?" Arizona bit her lip as her underwear was pulled down, but not removed. Something about this felt really dirty, but also really hot. "Can you slow down a little so I can enjoy this?" _

_"No time. I only have 6 minutes to get everything done before we run out of time." Callie was being more aggressive with Arizona's clit than she had ever been before. But she knew that Arizona could take hours warming up if not pushed correctly. _

_"Calliope." Arizona tried to warn Callie that she couldn't take much more of the direct stimulation. She protested when Callie's hands left her body to grab the syringe. Arizona winced a little when the syringe went in and when she felt the "baby batter" flow out of it. It still felt really weird, but it was part of the process. _

_Callie checked her watch and saw they were down to less than 3 minutes. She couldn't use their sure fire way of getting Arizona off since penetration wasn't possible right now. So she went back to overstimulating Arizona's clit to the best of her ability. She had never raced to beat the clock as much as she was right now. _

_When she felt Arizona's body tense up, Callie stopped her movements, gave Arizona a kiss, and headed for the bathroom. She needed to get everything done in the next half hour or she would miss her plane. She always seemed to have a problem with airport security. Either the underwire on her bra went off or they thought she looked like she needed an extra pat down. They always found something to take up more time. _

_Arizona lay on the bed, a frown on her face. Callie hadn't even got her all the way though her orgasm. She knew Callie was worried about missing her flight, but still. "Not cool, Torres!" Arizona called, once she found her voice. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Even months later, thinking about that morning made Arizona unhappy. Yes, she knew that Callie had to get going. But it was mean. It was only fair that she get Callie back for it. And she did, in triplicate.

Arizona flopped back to her back and thought of a few weeks ago. February's try had gone worlds better than January, thankfully for Arizona's mental health. Though she would always remember the wait for the pregnancy test more than the trying.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_"What do you mean there is an hour wait on this test?" Arizona looked at her wife, giving her a death glare. Arizona was not impressed with her in the least. How hard was it to find a test with a 3 minute wait? Did they even make tests with an hour wait anymore? What the hell?_

_"I'm sorry, Arizona. This was all they had. Unless you want to go to the hospital and do a blood test, which will take longer, we're just going to have to wait." Callie sat next to Arizona on the bed, rubbing her back. It was early morning on a joint day off. Arizona had wanted to take the test when she got up to pee. When she found out how long it would take, she woke Callie up._

_"I'm going to go crazy waiting for an hour." Arizona made a face before getting back under the covers and sighing. "Come up here and go crazy with me." She ordered, setting the timer on her phone._

_"Yes, master." Callie got into the bed, wrapping an arm around Arizona. "It's not the end of the world. It's just an hour. I know it feels like a long time. But if it's positive, then it's not going to matter how long we had to wait." _

_"I know." Arizona snuggled closer to her wife, calming down a bit. "It's not really about the test. It's the fact I don't want to wait an hour to find out I'm not pregnant." She hadn't felt a single thing like she had when she had been pregnant before. _

_"This isn't an easy or fast process." Callie looked at the end of the bed and saw a mess of dark hair. "Good morning, Sofia." She chuckled when she watched the young girl get up on the bed and make her way to cuddle between her mothers. "Sleep well, mija?"_

_"Yup." Sofia got herself under the covers and snuggled in. "Pancakes and bacon?" She asked, giving a smile that had to have come from Arizona. No one else had a smile that could make Callie do what she wanted so quickly or so well. _

_"I might be able to do that." Callie smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead. "Do you wanna help me or do you wanna cuddle with Mommy?" She knew the answer before she asked, but she still wanted to offer._

_"Cuddle." Sofia kissed Callie's cheek before turning around and cuddling to Arizona even more. She did love all her parents, but she and Arizona had a bond that was unique. They were bonded in a way that Mark and Callie couldn't replicate if they tried. It was a natural relationship that just was._

_Callie went down to the kitchen and made sliver dollar pancakes, some with chocolate chips and some without, bacon, and toast. She got decaf for Arizona, regular coffee for her, and orange juice for Sofia. She decided to put everything on a tray so they could have breakfast in bed, something a little different._

_Arizona and Sofia were watching cartoons, something they really liked doing together. Arizona would only let Sofia watch the good cartoons from years past. No Dora, no Wiggles, nothing that made her want to bash her head in. Her daughter would be brought up on Rugrats, The Magic School Bus, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Animaniacs, and the like. They weren't from Arizona's generation, but she had watched them in college and during med school. Cartoons were her decompresser after a really hard day of classes._

_"I have breakfast." Callie walked in with the large tray. "If you two can take your eyes off the TV and take the time to eat." She added, taking her spot on the bed and putting the tray on her lap. She knew that Arizona and Sofia cartoon time was normally not to be interrupted, but she had food and that trumped cartoons. _

_Sofia sat up, crossing her legs Indian style and putting her plate on them. She didn't like syrup on her pancakes, so it was a great deal easier for her to feed herself without making a total mess. _

_"Here you go." Callie gave Arizona her plate and coffee, along with a kiss. "I figured breakfast in bed with my two girls was a great way to start the morning." _

_"Perfect." Arizona smiled, trying not to think about the time left before she could go look at the test. 34 minutes – not that she was counting. She just really wanted to know if she was carrying a possible new little Robbins-Torres or not. Or was it Torres-Robbins? She and Callie really needed to talk about that at some point. Names in general needed to be discussed. A lot of baby related things needed to be discussed. _

_Sofia tilted her head and looked at Arizona who was looking off into space. "Daydreaming?" She looked over to Callie. "'Bout babies?"_

_Callie nodded, leaning down and kissing Sofia's head softly. "Mommy wants to give you a little sister. She was very sad when the other one couldn't stay."_

_Explaining the miscarriage to Sofia had been hard. But in the end they just told Sofia the baby couldn't stay and they were going to make a new one. She didn't ask too many questions about it, so it wasn't too hard to handle it. Not as bad as if she had been a few years older._

_Hearing her phone go off, telling her she could look at the test, Arizona slowly got out of bed. Sofia and Callie were watching a show on the human skeleton, with Callie talking more than the narrator. Arizona knew that Callie had heard the soft beep, but she hadn't let on._

_Arizona walked into the bathroom, stopping 5 feet away from the test. She had gotten one yes and 3 nos during the time she had been trying. The yes had turned into more heartbreak than the nos ever had. The nos at least meant she could have a glass of wine and relax for a few weeks, letting her body's failure sink in._

_The yes had led to more pain than all of the nos put together. The yes should have been the last test she had to take. But it wasn't. And she couldn't do anything to go back and change it now. So she walked over to the test and picked it up._

_"Well?" Callie was 5 feet behind Arizona in the doorway._

_"Not pregnant." Arizona turned, dumping the test in the trash. She shrugged her shoulders and walked past Callie. She had been sure this time, too. Maybe her feeling sure was a sign that she wasn't pregnant._

_Callie grabbed her arm to stop her. "It's going to happen and when it does, these moments aren't going to matter." She moved her hand down Arizona's arm and took her hand. "And if it never happens, we have a pretty great little girl who is more like you than I thought possible." Callie gave Arizona a small smile, hoping that smile would get Arizona to smile. _

_"I know we do. And I love her. But you made me want another one." Arizona gave Callie a small smile to let her know she was okay, then they went back to cuddling with the baby girl they already had._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Arizona's mind went from her and Callie's failed try to something that hurt nearly as much. Teddy giving birth to her daughter on February 19th, 3 days after her and Callie's last failed attempt.

Arizona still felt the green eyed monster in her chest raise up when she thought of her best friend having a baby. It wasn't like Arizona didn't want Teddy to be happy or she wanted Teddy to have a miscarriage. She just didn't think it was fair for Teddy to get to have a beautiful daughter when she and Callie were trying so hard for their own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"I really don't want to see Teddy or the baby today." Arizona was being dragged from her office on her lunch by her wife up to see Teddy, Henry and their new baby._

_"Right now, no, you don't. But in 5 years when we have our baby, you will." Callie knew her wife and knew that if she stayed away from Teddy too much it was going to hurt them in the long run. "You have to suck it up, baby, and go see your best friend."_

_"I know." Arizona gave Callie the pout that she always did when Callie made her do something she didn't want to but should. "I just wish I wasn't so freaking jealous. Teddy and Henry weren't even trying and they got pregnant. You and I have been trying for months and we haven't had anything but a miscarriage to show for it." She knew she was being depressing, but today was one of those days. _

_"Aren't you a ball of sunshine and rainbow-colored butterflies today?" Callie took Arizona's hand, walking down the hall until they got to room 232. She knocked on the door before pushing it open a crack. "Hey, guys." She couldn't help smile when she saw Teddy, Henry, and their new baby girl. Henry was holding her, looking like he might crack his face from grinning so hard. _

_"Hey." Teddy pushed herself up a little bit in the bed. She wasn't sure that Arizona would come, Callie had told her just how hard all of this was for her. "I'd like you both to meet our daughter, Tracy Alida Burton." _

_Arizona gripped Callie's hand hard before her eyes finally moved to the little baby in Henry's arms. When her eyes finally did land on the baby the feelings she got twisted in her gut. "She's lovely." Arizona wasn't sure anyone believed she felt that way but the three adults in the room did their best to hide it. _


	9. Flashback

New chapter. Hope y'all like it. :)

* * *

><p>The door opened and Arizona looked up to see Alex walking in. The lights had been off so he must have thought this on call room was empty.<p>

"Oh, hey." Alex looked at Arizona before taking the other bed in the room. "I thought you were off shift."

"Callie doesn't get off for a little while and we drove in together." Arizona turned on her side to face him. He didn't look like the arrogant little twerp that she had first taken under her wing. He didn't look like the man who had screwed over his one of his best friends for a shot at chief resident. He looked grown and pretty damn whole.

Alex lay on the bed, nodding. "How's the baby-making going?" It was the first time he had really asked Arizona about it. He normally talked to Callie about how things were going. It was a little too weird for him to talk to Arizona about how his sperm were performing inside of her.

"Still not pregnant. Are you sure your swimmers are any good?" Arizona needed to try to keep this light. Going into the woes of her and Callie's journey with Alex was kind of odd. Even if he had been a part of it.

"They are top of the line. Maybe your lesbian eggs are sperm killers." Alex smirked as he put his hands behind his head.

"Yes, Alex. That's it. Thank you for solving the mystery of why I'm not pregnant again." Arizona rolled her eyes, though she didn't let Alex see.

Alex had taken it pretty hard when Arizona had the miscarriage. Even if he had no control over it, it was hard for him not to blame himself for some part of it. Izzie had helped him get over it and Callie had even talked some sense into him. He knew that miscarriages happened all the time, but it had never happened to a woman with his DNA inside of her.

"Never know. Maybe you need to give your eggs a talk about being nicer to my swimmers. I give my soldiers a pep talk before each . . . um . . . deposit and tell them to play nice with you." Alex felt his cheeks heat up a little bit.

"That is so not what I need to know." Arizona always felt Alex had turned into somewhat of a little brother. And she didn't talk to her little brothers about any swimmers they may or may not have. "Callie's done with her shift. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night."

"Night." Alex rolled over on his side to try to get some sleep.

Arizona walked into the locker room right after Callie had taken her top off. "Would it be too much to hope that every time I walk through a door, you'll be on the other side taking your top off?"

"If that happened, I would be half-naked in front of other people constantly. I thought you didn't like when I did that?" Callie asked, keeping her back to Arizona as she finished changing.

"True." Arizona made a face. "I want to be the only one that sees you half or fully naked." She grabbed her bag and jacket out of her locker. "Because you are all mine, Calliope. All mine."

"I'm oddly okay with that." Callie smiled, offering her wife her hand. She liked the weeks between trying. Things calmed down and she and Arizona could just relax. "How about we get take out tonight, build a blanket fort with Sofia, and watch a movie?"

"Sounds like a perfect night." Arizona smiled as they walked out the doors of the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"One more story?" Sofia begged, enough though Callie and Arizona had already let her stay up an hour later than she normally got to stay up. "Please?"

"Sorry, Bug, but it's time for you to go to bed." Arizona closed the book she read to Sofia and put it back on her bookshelf. "I love you and your Mamà loves you." She kissed Sofia's forehead before moving back so that Callie would kiss her good night.

"Good night, baby girl." Callie kissed Sofia's cheek and put a cup of water with a sippy top next to Sofia's bed. Even though having water next to someone who at times still wet the bed wasn't always a great move, Sofia wouldn't go to sleep without the cup there.

"Night, Mamà. Night, Mommy." Sofia pouted, wanting to stay up, even as she fought back a yawn. She hated going to bed, always feeling like she was going to miss something.

"I really could use a back rub." Arizona gave Callie a smile when they walked into their bedroom. "Like a Callie Torres, Ortho Goddess, back rub." She gave Callie the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, put those away." Callie rolled her eyes, knowing that Arizona had a long surgery that afternoon and tended to get tight after 5 or 6 hours on her feet during one surgery. "Lavender lotion or sandalwood?"

"Lavender, please." Arizona stripped down to just her blue cotton underwear. She lay on the bed with a pillow under her head. "My shoulders are like rocks right now." Arizona warned Callie as she changed for bed and then straddled her.

"Jesus, you're tight as a drum, babe." Callie worked some of the lotion into Arizona's skin. She didn't mind having her Ortho hands used like this. In truth, it was one of her favorite things to do. Who wouldn't want a half-naked Arizona Robbins under her?

"Long surgery with a lot of moving. I think it's a sign what I am getting old." Arizona made a face at the thought that she was old.

"You aren't getting old." Callie snorted at the thought. "You are a surgeon and you use and abuse your body. At least you aren't Ortho. We have to tug and pull and pop and push things all day. It's not an easy life for our joints."

Arizona turned around under Callie after her shoulders had loosened up. "Well, Calliope. Maybe you just need to do something with those hands that will make your joints feel better. Can you think of anything?"

Callie really tried to keep her eyes on Arizona's face. But who would ever want to keep his or her eyes on Arizona's face when she was bare-chested? Elton John, maybe? Ted Haggard? Rock Hudson? Yeah, that was about the make up of the list. "I think that if you are suggesting a round of endorphins that we release during my orgasm, given by you, I think I am totally on board with that."

"Oh, good." Arizona reached up and grabbed Callie's oversized t-shirt, pulling it off of her and sending it across the room. She hadn't been planning on sex tonight. But when the mood struck and you were married to Callie Torres, you never really had to plan sex. It always just kind of happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the first time in months that Seattle had had a beautiful, sunny, and somewhat warm day. After working from 12 in the morning until just after 2 in the afternoon, Callie walked into a small café. She and Lexie were having a lunch date. They tried to eat together once a month or so. At first it started as a way to make sure Mark was keeping to his promises. But it became more as Callie and Lexie became better friends.

"Sorry I'm a little late." Callie plopped down at their table before ordering an iced tea.

"I just got here. Ben is cutting a new tooth and didn't want to let go of Mommy. Mark had to take him to the doctor for his shots, so we had to part ways." Lexie loved her son but she couldn't stand taking him to the doctor. Even though Dr. Lufkin was the best pediatrician in town, Lexie always second-guessed everything the older man said or did.

"How are things with you and Mark?" Callie barely glanced at the menu because she already knew she was getting one of their famous blue cheese burgers.

"We're doing well." Lexie smiled, closing her menu and setting it aside. After everything with Sofia, and Sloan before her, Mark figured he'd blown his chance with Lexie for good. But they had always been pulled toward each other. "I overheard Mark telling Ben about how we got back together the other night to put him back to sleep. Benny can't understand any of it. He just likes to hear Mark's voice."

"I don't think I've heard that story." Callie had just been told that Lexie took him back. Nothing else was given. She had been so happy, she had never gotten around to ask what happened.

"Well, it wasn't my best moment but it ended up working out for me in the end."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sitting in his living room, rocking his sleeping daughter, and watching a baseball game on mute was not how Mark Sloan ever thought he would spend a Friday night. He was drinking the one beer he let himself have when around Sofia. How could he not have a beer if he was watching baseball? Arizona and Callie were off at some medical conference for the weekend, leaving Mark with Sofia for the first time for more than 24 hours in a row. He, thankfully, had the weekend off from work. He hated having to leave Sofia in daycare at the hospital. _

_"All right, slugger. Let's get you to bed." Mark looked at Sofia when the game went to a break. He had made a small nursery for her, nothing like her room across the hall, but still nice. He changed her, put her in her baseball uniform pjs, and kissed her on the forehead. All without waking her up. _

_For a few long moments, he looked down at her and just smiled. She hadn't come in the best way, with the right woman, or at the right time. But he had loved her completely since the moment Callie told him she was pregnant. For the first time in his life, "I'm pregnant" hadn't caused him to panic. There was no abortion, no running away. Well, there was the Addison thing, but he refused to think about that. That baby he had wanted but she hadn't._

_As he walked back to the living room, he heard a knock at the door. Walking over to the door, he opened it, and saw the woman who had walked out of there months ago. "Lexie?" _

_Lexie, wearing jeans, a white tank top, and the leather jacket that Mark had gotten her, walked into the apartment without being asked in. "I need to talk to you." Her voice oddly lacking the nerves that she was feeling._

_"All right?" Mark questioned, shutting the door. The last thing she had told him was more or less to leave her the hell alone. And as much as he hadn't wanted to do it, he had. _

_"I hate you for sleeping with Addison in LA, I hate you for sleeping with Derek's sister, and I hate you for sleeping with Callie." Lexie turned and put her arms over her chest. "I hate you because I know you don't care about them. Not anymore, at least. Not in the way that means anything. I hate you for being able to nail anyone, at anytime, anywhere you are and still being able to look yourself in the mirror the next morning."_

_Mark knew that when Lexie ranted like this, the best thing he could do was stand very still and not say anything. He was confused as to why she was there and talking about this, but for now, he would just go with it. It was better than her not looking at him or not talking to him._

_"I hate that you didn't think of me when you were making plans. I hate that you have kids with other women. You act like they don't exist until something happens and then you want to be super dad." Mark opened his mouth to reply, but Lexie cut him off. "If Sloan hadn't shown up, you would have never given a damn about her and you know that's true."_

_Mark shut his mouth again, not really too comfortable with the look in Lexie's eyes. He hadn't seen her this mad and under control in a really long time. It was both scary and a huge turn-on. Though most things Lexie did were a turn-on for Mark._

_"You walk around damaging people, doing things without thinking that affect people for years, without so much as batting an eye. Then you overcompensate and try to make up for 10 or 15 or 20 years of fucking up all at once." Lexie's hand wiped her eyes. She was not going to cry until she got this all out._

_"That was true. Before Sofia and you, that was all true." Mark finally found his voice. "I was that guy who slept with women and didn't think about what it meant or what would happen in the morning. I was the guy who, if the condom broke, would leave enough money on the night stand for her to take care of it. It was her problem, not mine." He hated that that was what he had done more than a handful of times. "But I'm not that guy anymore, Lexie. I'm not that self-absorbed asshole anymore."_

_Lexie rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "How many kids do you know about?" She needed to know how many times her life might be interrupted. How many Sloan Jones, Sloan Browns, or Sloan Wests were out there, waiting to come into Mark's life. _

_Mark didn't say anything for a long moment, trying to not vomit at the look on Lexie's face. "My eldest in New York checks birth records and stuff. He's found four others besides him, not including Sofia and Sloan. He didn't get in touch with me until after Sofia was born. He is some kind of ancestry nut or something." Saying the number out loud was kind of painful for Mark. _

_Lexie had expected two or three more besides Sloan and Sofia, knowing Mark got around a bit. But 7 kids in total? That was crazy.. She lifted her hand to her mouth and focused on not throwing up. "And what do you plan to do with that information?" She breathed though her nose, trying not to lose it._

_"I gave up my rights to two of them so they could be adopted by the mother's partners. And four of them that are over 18. I had a few stupid months when I was 22 during which I decided to use only lambskin condoms. They don't work as well as latex. I sent each a check for college or whatever they want to do with it. The ones beside Sofia don't really want anything to do with me. Can't blame them, I guess." _

_"I hate to break it to you, Mark. But if you keep pushing Arizona and Callie and keep fighting with them on everything, you are going to end up father in name only. Callie and Arizona will raise her without you and if you don't see that, then you have blinders on. You are so hell bent on being in the mix on even the smallest decisions that you are making them go insane. Sofia is going to grow up with them and see you a few times a week if you don't back off."_

_Mark wanted to protest, wanted to say things would be different. But how was he going to fight against something that was already happening? Callie and Arizona were already trying to cut him out a little just so they didn't have to fight with him on everything. "I just want to have a family of my own. Is that too much to ask? I thought if I became a part of Callie and Arizona's family with Sofia, it would make it feel better." He asked, walking back to his beer and downing it._

_Lexie had heard stories to Mark's family life, about how messed up it had been. "You, Arizona, Callie, and Sofia aren't a family, Mark. Callie, Arizona, and Sofia are a family. You and Sofia are a family. But if you keep butting in to Callie and Arizona's relationship, you are going to break them up." She hated seeing him so raw and exposed. It took some of her anger at him away. "I was willing to give you a family in a few years. I want kids one day, Mark. I want to be a mom." She took in a deep breath, trying to remind herself of why she came here. "Jackson and I aren't together anymore. He broke up with me and more or less told me to go to hell."_

_Mark's fists clenched in a split second. "Jerk off." How could you have Lexie Grey and willingly let her go? How could you have her wanting you and just toss her away? "Why did he break up with you?" He asked, unable to help it._

_"Found me reading the love letter you wrote me." Lexie muttered, turning and grabbing a beer out of Mark's fridge. She needed it if they were going to go in this direction. _

_"The one I wrote when I was drunk?" Mark hadn't been drunk, but it was the only way he would admit to writing down all the feelings he had for Lexie. _

_"You weren't drunk, and yes." Lexie responded, nodding her head, opening the beer and taking a long drink. "I was going though a box of stuff I took when I got my things from here. I tossed some things, but when I got to the letter, I started reading it and all the feelings I had locked away came back. Stupid letter." She muttered the last part._

_Mark looked at Lexie from the couch, held his hand out to her, and gave her a small smile when she took it. "What does all this mean?" He watched her sit down on the couch next to him, close, but not touching._

_"It means that I miss you." Lexie crossed her legs and put an arm on the back of the couch. "It means that if we can agree on a few things and talk out everything, I think I am willing to give us another try." She breathed out, glad to see his eyes lighting up like that._

_"Anything. I'll agree to anything." Mark knew it was overeager, but at this point he didn't care. "We can talk about everything."_

_Lexie rolled her eyes playfully, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "Down boy. How about we start at dinner tomorrow? I noticed you were off this weekend. I can come over and we can cook together."_

_"Can't we do it right now?" Mark tried not to pout and look like a 6 year old. _

_"I have to go to work. I got stuck on the night shift." Lexie hated working nights, but the hospital didn't really care what doctors liked. "I'll be over about 7 tomorrow." She leaned forward again, this time just barely pressing her lips against his. "Have a good night, Mark."_

_Mark stayed on the couch after Lexie walked out of the apartment. He wasn't sure what had just happened or why it happened. But it did happen. Lexie was giving him another chance, a chance that he was damn sure he wasn't going to blow._

_Getting up, Mark walked over of Sofia's crib and looked down at her. "Tomorrow you are going to meet the other girl in Daddy's life formally." He whispered softly to the sleeping baby. "Try not to spit up on her. Save it up and do it on Robbins." He smirked a little before going back to the baseball game._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Callie recognized the slightly far off look on Lexie's face when she finished the story. "You have no idea how much good you did during that conversation with Mark. The two of you really do need each other."

"And it keeps him somewhat out of your life." Lexie added with a good-natured smile.

"It does. But I think you and I have a much better balance now." Callie took a drink of her tea. "It makes Arizona happier to have some space." Arizona had done a happy dance when Mark got married, knowing Lexie would keep him away from her and Callie somewhat because Lexie and Mark would have their own life now.

"How are you and Arizona doing? How's the trying going?" Lexie knew the miscarriage had hit both women really hard.

Callie blew out a breath before she answered. "I love my wife and I love trying for a baby with her. But has come to be really stressful. We have to go without sex for two weeks at a time. We have to worry about matching up with Alex when we need the samples. We have to try to keep our communication at a high level. And the failed attempts build up after a while. It takes a lot out of you when you do a month's worth of work only for it to fail." It felt good to decompress and finally tell someone how she felt.

Lexie reached over and put her hand on Callie's shoulder. She and Mark hadn't been trying when they made Ben. And Callie and Mark surely weren't trying when they made Sofia. "But you two are still solid?"

"We are." Callie gave her a smile. "For all the crap and planning and negative tests and even for the miscarriage, it's been a really interesting process. I have gotten to know Arizona on a level where I hadn't known her before. It bonds you in a way I hadn't known was possible. It makes things different in the best ways. It's like marriage or something. It's that big of a step."

Lexie smiled at Callie, seeing almost a glow about her. "Do you have names picked out?" She knew that they weren't the kind of people to hide the name or sex of the baby. She always liked the know the name and not call the baby "it. "

"We have a few floating around. If we have a boy, we know Timothy will most likely be his middle name. But we haven't really thought too much about it yet. But I think we both are pretty much on the same page with names." Callie was glad to have a little time with Lexie, as friends.


	10. Submit In Triplicate

A/N - I've been meaning to put this up for days. I just kept forgetting. Oops.

* * *

><p>"I want to die." Arizona groaned from her spot on the bed. She felt like she had the flu without the congestion. She hadn't been sick like this ever before, or at least not in the last ten years. She was nauseated, with a killer headache to go with it, and on top of that she felt like she was all over the place emotionally.<p>

"You can't die." Callie brought Arizona some aspirin and water. "But if you wanna throw up, you can do that. Just make sure you make it to the toilet." She put a few dry crackers in Arizona's hand. "Eat these if you can. I've got to go make Sofia breakfast before she tries to make it herself and burns down our house. Do you want her watching cartoons with you after she's done?"

Arizona shook her head, just wanting to sleep. She took the pills Callie gave her and a bite of one of the crackers. "I don't want to give her whatever I have." She gave Callie the puppy dog eyes before making a request. "Will you make me some of your homemade chicken soup later?"

Callie bent down and kissed her wife's forehead, thankfully not feeling a fever. "I will. I wanted to do a roast chicken for dinner anyway. I will come check on you before I go to the store. I love you." She tucked Arizona in and made sure the blinds were closed before walking out, leaving the door open a crack.

Arizona took another bit of the cracker, feeling it settle her a little bit. How could she feel so bad so quickly? She knew she was around kids all day, but most of them didn't have anything that could really be spread. Maybe she got something from Sofia or a nurse at the hospital.

Slowly she got up, walking into the bathroom a little off balance. She noticed there was a pregnancy test on the bathroom counter with a date five days from now on it.

"I'm pregnant." Arizona's mind clicked, all the signs that her body was going through fit. She closed her eyes, putting her hand over her middle. A thousand thoughts raced in her head, not all of them happy ones. She couldn't lose this baby that she was suddenly sure she was carrying, not after the last one.

She pulled a spare test out of the cabinet, not wanting to use the one that was out and have Callie find out. If she was pregnant, and she knew she had to be, then she wanted to wait a few days for the idea to sink in before she told Callie. She needed a few days to adjust to the idea that there was something growing inside of her again. The first time had been all joy, none of the things that had gone wrong had even entered her mind then.

Putting the test on the counter she waited the 60 seconds before picking up the test again. "I'm pregnant." She looked at the test for longer than it took to take the test. She packed it all up and put it at the bottom of the trash, needing to keep this from Callie for a little bit. This was a wonderful thing. As long as it didn't go away this time.

A few hours later, Arizona looked around the formal dining room one last time. Dinner was plated, with large sliver warmers over the two plates. The candles were lit and the lights dimmed. She had put on a black dress with a little bit of red finishing on it. She was barefoot and her hair was up in a simple twist. Callie was due home from work any moment and Sofia was at Mark's. Everything should be perfect.

She had waited four days after finding out on her own that she was pregnant to tell Callie. She did a blood test at the hospital to double check the home test. She wanted to make this a relaxing night to put Callie in a good mood before wowing her with the news they were going to become parents for the second time.

"Arizona?" Callie walked in, hanging up her leather jacket up.

"In here."

Callie walked toward the sound of her wife's voice, stopping when she saw Arizona standing by the table. The dress fit her like a glove and the candlelight behind her made her look like she was glowing. She saw past Arizona to the fancy table scape and the two dishes with covers.

"I didn't forget our anniversary or something, did I?"

Arizona walked over to Callie, wrapping her arms around Callie's neck. "Tonight is just a date night." She knew it was more than that, but Callie didn't need to know that yet. "I wanted to do something nice for you, for putting up with all the craziness of the last however-many months." A kiss landed on Callie's jaw. "It's Friday, so I made fish for you."

Callie bent her head, catching her wife's lips in a heated kiss. She loved when Arizona did little things like this, made time for a little romance in their crazy lives. "You are a great wife and I am so glad I am the only one who knows that." She smiled before going in for another kiss.

Arizona pulled out Callie's chair before sitting down herself. She really wanted dinner to go well, not that it wouldn't. But she was worried that one of them would be paged or that Mark would call about something with Sofia or that the sky would fall. "I know you like it a little spicier, so I added a little more chili to yours."

"It's good, really good." Callie managed to take a pause between bites. "Did you enjoy your day off?" She could tell something was off with Arizona, but she wasn't sure what it was. She was hoping it wasn't something that would affect this lovely night in a negative way.

"I did. I went for a long walk around the park, did a little shopping, cooked dinner. A very relaxing and calm day." Arizona left out the blood work and the freaking out to Teddy. Callie could learn about that later.

The conversation though dinner was light, and because it was only the two of them for a change, it didn't take very long to eat the meal. Arizona didn't want to rush Callie, but she wanted dinner over so that she could tell her wife their news. Callie took the plates off the table, letting Arizona go cut the chocolate cake that would be their dessert.

"Did you bake this?" Callie and Arizona sat at the kitchen table this time, the dishes in the dishwasher.

"I didn't, I went to the bakery downtown that you like. I know that it's one of your favorite things and I never could bake really well." Arizona took a bite, trying to get up the nerve to tell her wife they were pregnant. Again.

"Is there something on your mind?" Callie could see the look on Arizona's face. After all their time together, she had gotten pretty good at reading what was going on in the war zone that was Arizona's mind.

"So remember when I wasn't feeling well a few days ago?" Arizona knew that Callie did, but she needed to start somewhere. "Well I figured I had picked up something at the hospital or from Sofia. But I didn't. And when I figured out what it was, I got scared. Because I wasn't sure that I was ready. Even though it's something wonderful. But I am and I am so happy."

"What are you talking about?" Callie was confused, not sure she had any idea at what Arizona was trying to say.

"Calliope, I'm pregnant." Arizona grinned, wider than Sofia had when she'd gone horseback riding for the first time. "The AI worked. We're having a baby." She didn't have to say anything more before her wife pushed away from her chair and grabbed her, pulling her up into a tight hug.

Callie hadn't had the slightest clue that Arizona had been pregnant. She had thought that Arizona had gotten some 24-hour bug. But she was. And that was all that mattered. The first time around didn't matter. All the months of getting a no didn't matter. Right now, her wife was carrying her baby. They were going to have a baby. Sofia was going to be a big sister. "Oh, Arizona." She pulled back, her eyes already red from the tears that were falling down and the ones that she would cry soon.

"Happy tears, right?" Arizona knew her voice wasn't as strong as she wished it was, but right now, she wasn't as strong as she wished she was.

"So happy, honey." Callie cupped Arizona's cheek, kissing her very softly. "This time is going to be different. This time you are going to make it the 9 months and give us that beautiful baby that we both have in our minds. This is our time. I can feel it in my bones. And I know bones."

"You are getting a lot better at the pep talks." Arizona pulled Callie back toward her, nuzzling her neck and breathing in her wife's scent.

"Yeah, well, I learned from the best." Callie held her wife, feeling more blessed than ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At 12 weeks into the pregnancy, Callie and Arizona went from the surgical department of the hospital over to the much happier OB department. It was time for their first ultrasound. They were going to have one at 6 weeks, but the ultrasound didn't want to work and then Arizona got paged. They decided not to do one on their own, wanting to try to do this like normal people.

"Hello, Winny." Arizona looked at her doctor when she walked in. Winny Lightfoot was a doctor right out of the hippy movement of the 1960s. But she believed in giving mothers all the pain killers that was safe for the babies, something Arizona was totally on board to do. "How are things in the land of the really tiny humans?"

Winny washed her hands before answering. She was a short older woman with a mop of gray hair and glasses that hung around her neck. "Well, some are being a little fussy lately. They don't want their photograph taken to show Mommy and Daddy or Mommy and Mommy or Daddy and Daddy or whatever the combination may be if they are a boy or girl. It doesn't much matter to me but the parents aren't too fond of it."

"Well this one has another month or two before we'll be able to know." Arizona rubbed her small baby bump. Her shirt was pulled up so they could do the ultrasound. "I've been gaining weight like crazy and the bump came really early." She told Winny as the older doctor heated up the gel.

"I can't keep food in the house. As soon as I cook it, Arizona has it gone." Callie was sitting on a stool, holding Arizona's hand. She was excited to see their little baby to be for the first time. She already had her parents, Arizona's parents, and a few other people ask for copies of the ultrasound photo. "But that's all right. I grained a good amount of weight with Sofia and she was only in for 5 months."

Winny turned, putting the gel on Arizona's belly. "Some of the smallest, fittest woman I know gained a whole bunch of weight and then some of the larger woman not so much. You never can tell really." She turned on the ultrasound and smiled when it worked for them this time. "I think we're in luck, ladies."

"Thank God. I don't think I could go much longer without a photo to put on the fridge." Arizona's grin was so large, it nearly split off her face. She had been dreaming a lot about babies lately. Unlike the dreams about the tiny coffins, when she woke up from these with tears in her eyes, they were happy ones.

"Well, let's see the little one, shall we?" Winny smiled at the doctors before setting the wand down. She turned the monitor so she could see it and Callie and Arizona couldn't. She knew Arizona had read more than enough of these to spot anything majorly wrong. She wanted Arizona to wait until she had looked before doing her own checking. "Well, you have a good amount of Amniotic fluid." She turned the wand a little to get a slightly different angle. "I would say you are right on the head at 12 weeks. And I don't seen any signs of any fetal abnormalities. In fact, what I see looks perfectly normal and almost boring." She turned the monitor to show off three soon to be tiny humans growing inside of Arizona.

Arizona knew what she was seeing right off. Three fetuses were on her monitor. Three. She was going to have triplets. "Calliope, remember that time you joked about me having triplets? Yeah well, it's not so funny now, is it?" Her tone was so shocked that any meanness was zapped out of it.

"Triplets?" Callie stuttered, trying to look at the monitor and not hit the floor. This was so not in their plans. But after the shock rolled back, she couldn't help but grin a little bit. Winny had said they were healthy triplets. That was a great sign and something that she was really glad to hear. Her worst fear was that Winny was going to find something wrong with their baby.

Arizona looked away from the monitor and to Callie. When she saw the smile lighting up Callie's face, she couldn't help but to smile, too. "I guess Timothy is making up for my miscarriage and gave us an extra one for our troubles."

"If this is the way your brother makes up for things in heaven, I could use a bottle of my tequila. I wouldn't mind having three of them right now." Callie stood up and then bent back down, giving Arizona a kiss. "We're having three babies, Arizona. Three!"

"I know." Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck, angling her so that Winny could finish the exam and kept moving the wand over her belly as they stood and laid like that. This was one of the more normal acts Winny experienced in a day. She didn't mind in the least. "I'm really happy right now, Calliope. Are you really happy?"

"I'm over the moon, baby." Callie placed a tender kiss on Arizona's lips and then stood up. Both she and Arizona spend the next few moments just looking at the monitor and smiling.


	11. What A Wonderful Time Of Year

One more chapter to go after this!

* * *

><p>Walking from her car to the house, Callie noticed the bedroom light was on. It wasn't unusual for Arizona to wait up for her when Callie had a night shift, but she hadn't done it quite some time. Arizona still looked pretty normal from the back, but when she turned around, she looked like she had a basketball put under her shirt.<p>

Callie opened the door and turned off and then reset the alarm before heading upstairs. But when she walked in the bedroom, Arizona was no where to be found. Callie smiled a little bit when she saw one of the doors leading to the nursery was open. Arizona liked to go in there sometimes and just sit and think.

Callie walked into the walk-in and started to change for bed. When they first found out they were going to have triplets, surprise was the dominant feeling. And then worry set in. They both knew what could go wrong. Arizona had a few panic attacks over the next week. Then slowly, the idea sunk in. They got used to the idea that not one, but three babies were going to come into their family.

"Hey."

Arizona looked up from her book when she heard her wife walk into the nursery. She was already on leave from the hospital, but so far she had been having a perfect pregnancy. Winny was a little amazed at how well she was doing. Her body was handling the stresses thrown at it like a champ.

"What are you doing up? It's late." Callie walked over to the rocking chair, past the three cribs and two changing tables. "You should be in bed, sleeping." She bent down, kissing Arizona and resting her hand on the basketball under Arizona's oversized T-shirt.

"I was sleeping, but then I woke up and wanted a snack, so I went downstairs and made a sandwich, then Sofia woke up and I had to make her one, then I had to read her a story to get her to go back to sleep. So by the time I got back up here to go back to sleep, I was awake again. So I decided to come sit in the rocking chair and read." Arizona held the book up a bit before putting her bookmark in it and setting it on the small table by the chair. "Help me to bed and you can tell me about your day. I miss work."

"You've only been on leave for two weeks, Arizona." Callie helped Arizona on her feet, then she put an arm around Arizona's waist to walk back to the bedroom.

"It feels like so much longer. I can only bug Alex so much during the day and still have him work. I had Bailey get on in the middle of my phone call with him today and tell me to go watch day time TV and stop calling. Or she'd take my phone away." Arizona pouted, getting into bed on her side.

"She's just having a bad day. A resident caught a mistake she made and puffed his chest about it." Callie had seen Bailey make a few mistakes over the years like anyone, but no one ever puffed out their chests when they caught them.

"He must have a death wish." Arizona yawned as soon as the light was out and cuddled up to Callie. She was glad that they had figured out how to cuddle in bed while she looked like a pregnant, beached whale.

XXXXXXXXXX

The idea of having both sets of parents living at their house for the last two weeks of her pregnancy with triplets was not something Arizona ever envisioned. But everyone wanted to be with Callie and Arizona for Christmas and New Year's, and because Arizona couldn't fly, Callie and Arizona couldn't turn them down.

Arizona knew that chances were she was going to go at some point over the two weeks the family was in town. And having her parents and Callie's parents here already wasn't the worst thing in the world. She would be lucky to make it to 36 weeks, 9 full months, of pregnancy. The average was 33.7 weeks for triplets and she knew every day counted at the end. She was sitting at 35 weeks with no sign of going any time soon.

Callie was working one last shift. Her father and father-in-law both decided a semi-sunny day, 4 days before Christmas, was the perfect day for them to go out for a drink and get to know each other better. Barbara had decided that Callie and Arizona were painfully low on food and if she was going to make breakfast for them on Christmas morning, she needed to go to the store anyway. Sofia was taking her afternoon nap. That left Lucia and Arizona alone for really the first time ever.

"Sofia is sleeping like an angel." Lucia walked down to the living room from up in Sofia's room.

"Thank you for putting her down. I can get up the stairs, but it takes a lot out of me carrying these three to do so. And Sofia likes to have a story read to her before she goes to sleep." Arizona had a cup of hot chocolate in her hands and a blanket over her legs. She could tell Lucia was a bit nervous, so she was trying to be extra nice.

"Calliope was like that, too. I think I read Green Eggs and Ham to her a million times during her childhood." Lucia sat down on the other side on the couch, not sure what to do or say around Arizona. This was not whom Lucia saw Calliope marrying. But then she had to admit: if Arizona was a man, she would have been happy for Callie to find such a person.

"Sofia is more of a One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish kind of girl." Arizona took a drink of her hot chocolate. She winced and put her hand to her belly a few seconds later. "Crap, that hurts."

"What's wrong? Do I need to call Calliope? Are you hurt?" Lucia looked frazzled, not sure her daughter would forgive her if something happened when she was here with Arizona.

"No, no, nothing bad happened. The babies are just using my organs as soccer balls. They all like to kick. Baby 2 is really good at hitting my ribs." Arizona rubbed her belly, trying to calm down the match going on inside of her.

"Oh." Lucia put a hand over her chest, trying to calm down her heart. "Calliope didn't kick very much. Aria did." She moved a little bit closer to Arizona when she lifted her shirt a bit. "Is that a foot?" She saw a perfect outline in Arizona's skin.

"Yup. It's 1 or 3, I think." Arizona ran her finger over foot, watching it disappear and then come back a moment later. "Would you like to feel?"

Lucia didn't say anything for a second, but finally nodded. She needed to start thinking of these as her grandchildren, too. These were going to be Callie's children. Her daughter already showed so much love for them in the short time Lucia had seen Callie around a pregnant Arizona. "Yes, please."

Arizona took Lucia's hand and rested it on her belly. A few moments of nothing before a fight of sorts broke out. Arizona felt kicks and rolls and all kinds of movements. "I swear if at least one of them isn't a soccer player or a gymnast, it's going to be a let down."

Lucia felt a surge of emotion toward Arizona and toward the little ones inside of her. "I am very sorry about how I treated you and my daughter when she first came out. I was wrong. Like I was wrong when I told my husband I wasn't sure I could think of these as my grandchildren. One doesn't need to be around Calliope long to see she already loves these babies very much. I am very sorry, Arizona. I hope you can forgive my foolishness."

Arizona hadn't expected that, so it took her a few beats to gather her words and figure out what to say. She put her hand over Lucia's, giving her a smile. "Love your daughter, love our kids, and I'll forgive you."

"I can do that. I'm already doing that." Lucia wiped a few tears away from her eyes. "Thank you for being there for my daughter when her father and I were not. I know that you have every right to hate us for how we treated her. But you have been very kind to us. I will never forget that." Lucia had not expected Arizona to be as kind as she was after everything she put Callie through.

"Change takes time. You always loved Callie. You just didn't know how to deal with the changes." Arizona sighed, shifting forward to get off the couch. "I'm sorry, one of the babies just stomped my bladder. I'll be back after I go take care of nature."

Lucia took a moment after Arizona got up to breathe. Change did take time. She was thankful it wasn't too late for her to accept her daughter's change. She wouldn't have forgiven herself if she never got to be a part of Callie's life for her own foolishness.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Carlos had decided to have a Christmas Eve party at the ballroom of one of his hotels in Seattle, black tie, of course. He liked to show off his money and to have a little fun this time of year. He was so happy to have his family finally together, and have each of them happy, that he couldn't help himself. Aria and her husband Arturo flew in just for the event and Callie's Uncle Roberto and his partner, Connor, came up as well.

"I am pregnant with triplets and I am putting on a dress and heels. I have lost my damn mind." Arizona groaned from the bathroom. Callie was getting ready in the next room, having showered first. "Why did we agree to go to your father's party?"

Callie walked in to the bathroom, wearing a red strapless dress that hugged her figure like a glove and flared at the bottom. "Because, Arizona, you thought that it would be our last chance to go out for a while, so you told Daddy yes. Before asking me." She zipped up the back of Arizona's dress, a Greek goddess-like flowing dress that hid a good portion of her baby bump.

"He was so excited when he asked if we would go. I didn't want to disappoint him since he's donating the money raised at the event to our charity." Arizona turned around to give Callie the view from the front. Because her breasts were almost double the size they normally were, she had been using some of Callie's larger bras lately. "It'll be fun as soon as we get there."

The tables were $5000 each and seated 8 people each. Carlos used his contacts to fill up the 100-table ballroom and the money would go to the Heartfelt Foundation, which Callie and Arizona had started about 2 years ago. The organization helped LGBT families adopt kids and paired them with good lawyers who understood their needs.

"I know he's excited, but I don't want you to feel pressure to go if you don't feel well." Callie put her hands on her wife's hips. The black fabric of the dress looked perfect on her right now. She was a beautiful pregnant woman, even if she was carrying three five-pound babies.

"I feel good, really good." Arizona placed a soft kiss on Callie's lips. "Let's go say goodnight to Sofia and then meet everyone downstairs." Cristina was babysitting tonight because Owen had to work and Meredith and Derek were in New York. Since she didn't want to get blind drunk alone, she'd offered to watch Sofia.

"And that's why cardio surgery is the best surgical field." Cristina had told Sofia a bedtime story with each surgical field as a different super hero. Clearly Cardio had been the strongest, smartest, and the most respected.

"Are you trying to turn our daughter already?" Arizona raised an eyebrow at the younger woman. "Because it is much harder to get a fellowship in my field."

"Ladies, let's not fight over this tonight." Callie, oddly, was the voice of reason.

"Say goodnight to us, honey." Arizona walked over to Sofia's bed, still giving Cristina a slightly dirty look. She knew her field was the best one, and if Sofia was going to be a doctor, she'd be going into pediatric surgery.

"Night, Mommy. Night, Mamá." Sofia held her arms out, hugging each one of her mothers and letting them give her a kiss each on the cheek. She had had a long day today, dealing with a bunch of adults, each wanting to spoil her more than the next.

"Have a good night, Bug. When we see you next, it's going to be Christmas." Arizona gave Sofia a big smile, getting a matching one from her little girl.

Hugs and kisses exchanged, Callie and Arizona walked out of Sofia's room. "You have our cells if you need anything. There is a ton of food in the house. Have anything you want, except the $2,500 a bottle tequila my dad brought." Callie knew that would be the first thing Cristina would have tried.

"Damn you, Torres." Cristina made a face. She would never get drunk while she babysat, but a few shots wouldn't have killed her. Cristina Yang knew how to hold her liquor.

Arizona took it a little slower down the stairs than Callie or Cristina. She couldn't really see her feet anymore and didn't want to fall. That would be bad for a lot of reasons. Coming down the stairs, she saw all her family in the living room.

Aria and her husband, Arturo Lopez, were by the fireplace. Aria was fixing Arturo's bow tie, deciding it wasn't straight enough for her. Aria was 2 years older than Callie. Her father had been Lucia's first husband, who had died shortly after Aria was born.

Lucia and Carlos had married 10 months after John had passed away. Lucia had married John mostly because her parents had wanted her to marry him. She married Carlos because she had been in love with him for years in secret. So when she got her chance to marry him, she took it.

Lucia had taken a while to accept her daughter when she'd announced that she was gay. But once she really spent time without her daughter in her life at all and her husband upset with her, she finally saw the light. It hadn't been an easy road for either of them, but in the end it had been worth it.

Roberto, Carlos' older brother, and his partner, Connor Finnegan, were looking out the window at the ocean, an arm around each other. They were both very sharp in their tuxes, looking like the gentlemen they were. Roberto had always been a "confirmed bachelor" until a few years ago. He finally just decided to come out when he finally fell in love.

"Oh, don't you two look lovely." Barbara smiled, looking at her daughter-in-law and her daughter. "You know, Arizona, you can hardly tell you are pregnant with triplets in that dress." She gushed a little bit, more than ready to spoil the three new babies rotten like she had with Sofia. "And Callie, you look just as beautiful."

"Thanks, Mom." Arizona kissed her cheek before looking at her father. He had his uniform on, looking just as handsome as ever. "You look very handsome, Dad."

"Thank you." Daniel gave his little girl a smile. He didn't like to admit it, but he loved being able to put his dress uniform on.

"Is everyone ready?" Carlos was in a tux, looking as dashing as ever.

"Let's move out, troops." Daniel grabbed his hat, holding it under his arm and standing up straight.

Arizona and Callie were both really excited to have one last big night out before the babies came. They knew how much work it was to be a parent to one newborn, let alone three. At least they had done it before and had some experience with motherhood, though most of Sofia's newborn stage was at the hospital.

"Thank you." Arizona smiled at Callie when she held out her chair for her. "You are quite the considerate wife." She looked around the ballroom and saw just how wonderfully it had been decorated. Carlos and Lucia did throw a great party.

"It's my job." Callie kissed her cheek before taking her seat.

"You have a beautiful home, Arizona. It reminds me of a house I rented in Rome last summer." Roberto hadn't been able to come to their wedding. He had been on a trip to Rome for business that had taken much longer than he ever planned. "Did you decorate it yourself?"

"Calliope did some of it, but mostly, yes." Arizona had taken great joy in being able to decorate the house of her and Callie's dreams. "I tried very hard to make it a blending of the two of us."

"You did a great job." Lucia offered unprovoked. After her little talk with Arizona, she was finally over everything and really to move on.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it." Arizona had been most nervous for her mother-in-law to come to her house. She had cleaned like a mad woman for weeks.

"My father was a house builder and my mum use to decorate them." Connor, a tall and thin man with a bald head and a handlebar mustache told them. He had been born in Dublin, but raised in London. "I helped Da out during the week and on the weekends I use to go with Mum and help her. Learned a lot from both of them."

Dinner passed in a very calm manner. The triplets had been kicking like crazy the whole time and Arizona kept having to shift in her seat a little bit. She knew it was part of it all, but she really wished her three kids to be would settle down tonight.

"When I was pregnant with you, you wouldn't stop moving for the last month." Barbara laughed as she watched her daughter shift uncomfortably again. "I swear you were doing yoga or something in there."

"The only way you would stop was if I sang Frank Sinatra to you." Daniel smiled at his daughter, reaching over and putting his hand on hers. "I could have gotten a show in Vegas as an impersonator after all the practice I got."

"When I was carrying Calliope, she would be still all during the day, but the moment I laid down at night to go to sleep, she would start kicking like she was playing soccer." Lucia shook her head at her youngest's antics. "Carlos would have to talk to her in Spanish to get her to settle."

"The triplets like it when Callie sings to them in Spanish." Arizona took Callie's hand, giving her a smile. "They always calm down, but I don't think this is the place for her to do that."

"My sister used to have to sleep with her feet over her head. They jacked the bed up and everything." Arturo smirked, remembering having to help with that. "She threw a fit because they scuffed her hardwood floors."

"Your sister has 7 kids. Why don't they just leave the bed jacked up?" Aria asked, smirking just a little bit. She and Arturo had a set of twins, but they were with his parents for Christmas, who went to Spain every year for the holiday. This was the first year they were allowed to go and they had picked that over coming to Seattle.

Arizona put her hand on her belly for a moment. She had a concentrated look on her face much like she got when she was in surgery. "I think I'm in labor." She sounded a lot more relaxed about it than she could have. "I'm getting contractions about 15 minutes apart."

"What?" Callie's eyes widened as she stood up, scooting her chair back. "We need to get you to the hospital. We can't have the baby here. I never paid attention during my OB/GYN rotation." The color was slightly drained from her face as she tried to help Arizona up.

"Calliope, relax." Arizona got to her feet and put a hand on her middle. "My bag is already in the car. We can go to the hospital right from here. The rest of you can follow in your cars." She was her father's daughter under pressure.

"Do you want me to ride with you, honey?" Barbara helped Callie guide Arizona out of the ballroom. She had been excited for this moment ever since Callie and Arizona had told her they were trying for another baby.

"Please." Arizona wanted her mother close to her right now.

"I'll drive your rental if you wanna drive them." Arturo offered Daniel. He had a feeling Callie wouldn't be up to driving right now.

"Thank you." Daniel and Callie said in sync. Callie normally didn't let anyone drive her baby, but she had to worry about some other babies right now.


	12. Welcome To The World

Well here it is. The final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did.

* * *

><p>Arizona lay in the hospital bed just over an hour after giving birth. The hospital staff had finally left her alone. The babies were all right around the 5 pound mark. Arizona had been really happy when she heard that and how good their scores were when they were checked out. But she knew they would still need to be in the NICU for a few days before they could go home, even if the thought of her three babies there and not in her arms crushed her.<p>

"You look so beautiful. And strong. And awesome." Callie walked into the hospital room. She had changed out of her dress and into scrubs. It had taken quite an effort, but she had finally gotten all the family to leave the family waiting area and get some coffee. "Like, wow. I'm impressed."

"You should have known how awesome I was before this, honey." Arizona gave Callie a tired, but cheeky smile. She couldn't believe that she had three more children.

Callie sat in the chair next to the bed, puttingher feet up on it. "They have the same nose. Did you notice? Alex's nose." She was used to reading people's bones, their faces. It wasn't hard for her to see the matching noses on her children. Knowing the father and knowing what he looked like made it kind of cool to see what the babies had gotten from him.

"I didn't." Arizona looked at them for only a few moments before they were taken away. Then the doctors' and nurses' attention had been on her. "I kept wondering what parts they will get from Alex and what parts they will get from me and what parts they will get from you."

"I hope they all get your dimples. I love your dimples." Callie reached out, her hand resting on Arizona's thigh. "We have three new babies. Can you believe that?"

"I carried them for nine months and I can't wrap my mind around it." Arizona reached down, putting her hand on Callie's thigh.

"We need to talk about names." Callie brought up the one thing they didn't have fully planed. They hadn't even decided who was going to provide the last name yet. She had the paperwork in her hands the nurses gave her to fill in. "I know his middle name is Timothy, but what is his first name going to be?"

Arizona thought of her son and thought how strong he was. He had been the first out and had screamed before settling down and gurgling. She wanted to give him a strong name that wasn't too long or too funky. "Gavin Timothy." She didn't have any Gavins in her family, so her little man wouldn't have to live up to anyone else's legacy. Giving him her brother's name as a middle name was pressure enough. "What's our middle daughter's name?"

Callie stood up, before sitting on the edge on Arizona's hospital bed. "Archer Cruz." She had thought a lot about the name. She wanted it to be something different, like Arizona or Calliope, but not something freaky like some of the odd baby names famous people were using. "Cruz was my mother's maiden name. What about the baby of the family?"

"Lily Ariana, after my grandmother and yours?" Arizona knew how much Callie loved spending time with her grandmother. When the woman passed away, Callie had spoken at the service and called Ariana Torres her personal hero. She was a lot of peoples' personal hero. She was that kind of woman.

"Gavin, Archer, and Lily. I love them. They are perfect. Now we need to figure out the last name." Callie made a bit of a face. Sofia had her last name, well Mark's too, though they treated it more like a second middle name. "I think we should just make it easy and go with Robbins."

"I wish we had jobs where it was easy for you and me to have the same last name." Arizona and Callie had made too much of a name for themselves in the medical world to change names. It would have been a bigger hassle to change names at this point.

"I do, too, honey, but we don't. And it's really not a huge deal." At the end of the day, they were still her babies, even if they didn't share her last name.

"Gavin Timothy Torres Robbins, Archer Cruz Torres Robbins, and Lily Ariana Torres Robbins." Arizona decided, unable not to give them Callie's name too. "I gave birth to them. They have my DNA, but you're their mom, too."

"Thank you." Callie kissed her wife, stroking her cheek. She looked in the hall and saw someone walk past. "I'll be right back, all right?" She kissed Arizona before getting up. "Alex, can we have a moment in private with you?" She really wanted to thank him for what he had done. Even if he didn't do more than provide them with the tool to get here, he did help.

Shutting the door after going into the room, Alex really looked at Arizona for the first time since she had given birth. "Yeah?"

"Thank you." Arizona gave him a smile. "Thank you for being the donor and for giving up your rights, but still wanting to be Uncle Alex. Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for it all." She felt her eyes water a little. Damn hormones.

"It was an easy job." Alex shrugged, taking a step toward Arizona, Callie. "I know that you are going to be their parents, the people who help them with homework and make them eat their vegetables. But they are always going to have me if they need me. I had a crappy father and a crazy mother. I couldn't look at one of them asking me for help and tell them no just because of a piece of paper saying I'm not legally their dad anymore. I'll let you raise them and do all the parenting stuff the way you want. But I'm always going to be there making sure they don't need me."

"That's what we already agreed to do. We're good with you being a male influence. Besides, someone needs to teach Gavin to shave and Archer to dance with a man and Lily how to body block someone in an OR." Callie walked over to Alex and gave him a big hug. "You are a good man, Alex, and you are going to make a good uncle for them." Alex hugged her back, needing to be reassured he wasn't bailing.

"That's their names? Gavin, Archer, and Lily? Those are good names. Strong names." Alex stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I should go, I have a wife and kid at home waiting for me." Alex walked over and kissed Arizona's forehead and then Callie's cheek softly. "I love you both. And if you ever need me, I will be there." He smiled at Arizona before leaving them be.

"Can we go down to the NICU and see the babies now?" Arizona wanted to see them. She needed to see them and count their toes and fingers and make sure her little ones were really all right. "I'll sit in a wheel chair and I'll be a mom and not the Peds department head. I promise." She gave Callie the puppy dog eyes and she knew Callie wouldn't say no.

"You better say in that wheelchair." Callie gave Arizona a little nudge before grabbing one from the far side of the room. She knew that Arizona was going to want to see the babies tonight and really, she couldn't blame her. She had snuck down and saw them before wrangling the family away to go get coffee.

"I promise." Arizona slowly got in the wheelchair and let Callie push her. She was glad that it wasn't yet midnight, though it was close. It was bad enough the kids were born the day before Christmas. She would have felt really bad if she had managed to have them born on Christmas. "I feel like we're going down to see the best Christmas presents ever."

"We are." Callie wheeled Arizona down the hall toward the NICU. After they got the proper protection gear on, Callie wheeled Arizona carefully into the NICU and over toward the three incubators. They were in their own little section that was next to the window that looked out into a hallway.

"They are perfect." Arizona looked from Gavin to Archer to Lily. They did each have the same nose and Callie was right. It was Alex's. "We did this, Calliope. You and I did this." She turned a little in the chair, taking Callie's gloved hand in hers.

"You did most of the work, Arizona. I was just the support system." Callie gave one of the nurses the name paperwork and then wrote their names on index cards and put them on the incubators. She couldn't help smiling when she looked at the names attached to her babies.

"You were an awesome support system. I would have never been able to go though a single month of this without you. The trying or the pregnancy." Arizona held Callie's hand tighter, looking over her babies. They looked really strong, something for which she felt grateful.

Callie turned her head when she saw some of the light from the hall get blocked out. Carlos, Lucia, Daniel holding a sleeping Sofia, Barbara, Aria, Arturo, Roberto, and Connor came into the hallway. "I'm going to go talk to them. Will you be all right here for a few?"

"We're good." Arizona kissed Callie before turning back to look at the babies. They were as strong and healthy as she could have asked for. Though she couldn't help picking up one of the charts and starting to read.

Callie walked out, giving everyone a smile. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Gavin Timothy Torres Robbins, born at 9:50 PM on December 24, 2014." Callie pointed out the far right incubator. "And Archer Cruz Torres Robbins, born at 10:05 PM." She was in the middle, as she would be for the rest of her life. "And on the left is Lily Ariana Torres Robbins. Born at 10:13 PM."

"Oh, my. They are beautiful." Lucia put her hand to her mouth. A part of her had worried that she wouldn't feel a connection with these babies because they weren't Callie's. But looking at her daughter, Lucia could tell that they were hers. They were hers just as much as they were Arizona's.

"Very strong and beautiful." Carlos couldn't help but see just how in love his daughter looked with her three new babies. She was glowing and it was the best feeling in the world for him to see that.

"Handsome and beautiful." Daniel had to wipe a tear from his eye when he saw his grandson. All he could think about was the son that he had lost, something he tried his damnedest not to think about. He had Sofia held in one arm, kissing her cheek when she shifted.

"They are perfect." Barbara lifted her hand up to the glass, looking in at Gavin, Archer and Lily. She couldn't help but see Tim and Arizona in their faces. They looked so close. Even from this distance, she could see it.

"You two make beautiful babies. Almost as good as Arturo and me." Arturo wrapped an arm around his wife. After their twins were born, they had lost the ability to have more. Though each would have had a house full if they could.

"Almost." Callie kissed her sister's cheek. She was glad they could finally be a support for each other. She had so many years of not being able to count of Aria. It felt good to have her here now.

"They are beautiful, Calliope. It makes me think back to when you were born." Roberto kissed his niece's cheek before giving her a warm hug.

"Thank you, Uncle." Callie was glad that he was here.

"I remember when Arizona was born, she was in the NICU for a week because she was yellow." Barbara leaned against Daniel. Those were the hardest 7 days of her life up until Timothy's death. "But just like she always does, she pulled though."

"She's a fighter." Callie watched Arizona looked at one of the baby's charts, rolling her eyes at the predictable move."She is a lot stronger than I think even she knows."

"You should get back in there, Callie. We'll go back to your house and take care of Sofia. After breakfast tomorrow, we will come in. When do you think Arizona will be let out?" Barbara took her daughter-in-law's hand.

"They may keep her tomorrow. But they should let her go home the next day if everything goes as well as it has been. Though the babies will have to say a few more days. But that is just protocol. They all really look good." Callie was really glad they didn't have another sick baby or three on their hands. She wasn't sure she could have handled that.

"We'll hold Christmas then, until you are all home." Carlos put his arm around Lucia's waist. "Sofia, we can distract or have her open her stocking."

"Thank you, Daddy. Arizona and I would really like that." Callie knew how much Arizona was looking forward to this Christmas. She would be happy to know it wasn't going to happen without them.

Callie walked back in the NICU after hugging everyone goodbye. "They are going to hold Christmas until you and the babies are out of here and home." Callie placed a kiss on the top of Arizona's head. She could see Arizona was halfway though Lily's chart and just rolled her eyes. "What happened to being a normal mom and not Dr. Robbins?"

"I haven't changed anything, have I?" Arizona shot back with a small smirk. "I just wanted to read the chart. I like being informed." She set it back after she finished reading it. "Sofia isn't going to like Christmas being delayed, but I really like the idea of us being able to be all together at the house for Christmas."

"Me, too, Arizona." Callie put her hands on Arizona's shoulders, just looking at the babies and her wife.

"I love you, Calliope." Arizona turned her head to look at her wife. She couldn't believe that she and Callie now had four beautiful children to call them mommy and mama. Or that she was someone's wife. It was just awesome.

"I love you, too, Arizona." Callie bent down, giving Arizona a chaste kiss with a smile. Both women turned back to face their babies, taking in the quiet of the moment. They knew once they got home, their lives would be anything but quiet.

A few years ago, Arizona told her that she was in it for all but the kids. And now they had four kids. She went from being the women at whom people looked with pity to the woman that people respected and wanted to be. Sometimes, just when Callie thought she figured out life, it threw her a knuckleball. It was way too unpredictable for her liking most of the time but really, she wouldn't have it any other way. She had the woman she loved, her family had accepted her, and she had four beautiful children. How her life had turned from mindless sex with men she didn't really know into this, she wasn't really sure. But she had never been so grateful it had. Maybe getting kissed in dirty bar bathrooms was the secret of life.


End file.
